I don't need your promises
by sylverein
Summary: YYH/FOR Crossover. A new life for the Tantei and the consequences of Hiei and Kurama's separation. Yup, this is an old fic, but kind of improved (some grammar, spelling changes, etc). Flames are welcomed. ~_~
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: The characters in the story are definitely not mine, blah... But if you see someone not familiar, it's probably mine. 

**YOU BETTER READ THIS BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE, 'COZ YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND NOTHING IF YOU DON'T READ THIS:**

Author's notes: The story is set after the Ura thingy... *forgot*... the um... tournament of the Hokage stuff, and also when the Makai Tournament ended. Let's pretend that Yomi's coming back, the disbanded Reikai Tantei is being revived, that Tokiya doesn't want any revenge towards his master (^by the way, is his master still alive?^), Recca is quite serious with Yanagi, Fuuko is liking the idea of having a relationship with Doumon, the others, living normal lives, still communicating with each other. Oh, and that their ages sort of froze, and are still the same as the start of each story. And that instead of working for his father, Kurama went to a university with Kuwabara, Kuwabara's fiancé is Yukina, Keiko and Yuusuke are married and working in the Ramen shop (as usual), Hiei is still in the Makai and it was a long time since his last visit. That's all. Enjoy! 

**You don't really have to read this, but to know some of the new characters, here are their characteristics: **

**Iraza **- A pretty blonde. Natsumi's sister. Her song is deadly as her beauty.

**Kagami** - Mukuro's old affiliate. Joined her a week before the tournament.

**Kedo** - A new member of Enki's group. His abilities remain a mystery.

**Kuroi** - One of Hiei's old rivals. Joined the group when he heard Tenchi, whom all new was plotting his revenge against Hiei, would too.

**Li** - Enki's old friend. Well-known for using wards and spells.

**Nazoka** - A Quest-class demon. Mukuro found him when he was young and trained him ever since. He has the power to control weather.

**Ochiru Itosugi** - Tall and bulky, a senior from Kurama's school who became close with him and insists on protecting the redhead. He has a gang and has a well-known reputation for being good at martial arts.

**Onaji** - Not much known about him, except he just joined Mukuro's group. He uses water as his main defense.

**Shiji** - A new member of Enki's group. Tall, but lanky in figure, but not to be taken for granted. He wields a powerful knife that elongates upon command.

**Soun** - A street thief who once made the mistake of stealing from Coco, Enki's wife. Very quick and agile. Can control earth.

**Taiyo** - A new recruit in Mukuro's army. Young, but already powerful.

**Taki** - Not really significant. Just a guy from the former Hokage team's school, who is smart and joins contests in place of Tokiya.

**Tsuyoza** - Can jump at very high altitudes. Rumored to be Mukuro's former lover.

**Ten** - A quiet member of Enki's group who, though shy, can kill at break-neck speed.

**Tenchi** - Mukuro's new recruit. As his name suggests, his power is that of a god's revenge. But he lost to Hiei, and has vowed to win in their next match, once he got stronger.

All others are much more insignificant than Taki.

**Part 1**

The walk was long, and so boring for him. Or rather, quite amusing. The two idiots were beside him, constantly arguing as they walked towards their university. He wondered for the _n_th time how he could tolerate the blabber-mouths, when he used to get so pissed off by those things. Maybe he had changed.

The sky was brilliant, sun's rays lovingly caressing the present clouds, and the birds chirped happily from the surrounding trees. The day was beautiful, but he found no reason to appreciate it. Hiei had not visited him for so long. Their goodbye was short, and he was not given the chance to protest. All he had were the memories of days spent together, and that rose charm made from his friend's tear gems. They didn't do much to deaden the longing.

Kuwabara breathed in the fresh air, and turned to look at his friend in deep thought. Kurama... He silently whispered in his mind, when he noticed the look and that frown. Being a melodramatic person, he was so easily moved, so sentimental, that anything could maybe make him cry. Hiei used to tease him about such 'ningen feelings'. Hiei... look at what you have done. Won't Kurama ever forget?

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it, Kurama? Ah! Finally, I can go visit my beloved Yukina! Are you coming with me?"

The redhead gave a wan smile. It didn't even reach his eyes. Have you lost your smile forever? 

"Gomen, Kuwabara-kun. I'm on my way home. My parents and brother are expecting me."

"Preparing for the contest tomorrow?"

"Quite."

"Ah! It's so nice to be out of the dormitory for a while, dont' you think so?" Kuwabara put an arm over the other's shoulder. Kurama turned his head slightly and nodded. Your eyes don't even twinkle. "Yukina-san is coming with me to watch. Do your best okay?"

"Hai."

The carrot-top let go and then asked, "Hey, would you accompany me to the store to buy a gift for Yukina? You're the one with the good taste." 

"Ano..."

"Please?"

"Ah, hai." 

_Kurama, I am here for you..._

"Oi! Tokiya! Let's go to the mall!"

The one being called winced painfully. Recca had just been close when he had shouted in his direction. Doumon looked thoughtfully - if he ever thinks, and his face considerably brightened as he approved, "I'm gonna buy a gift for Fuuko. Fuuko-channnnnn!!!!!!"

Tokiya grumbled and decisively snorted. No, he won't be caught dead hanging out with these two fools. But before he could even plan an escape, the two had begun to drag him across the street towards the opening door of the 6-storey building.

What a day this is going to be.

"You could buy her that snow-colored stuff toy. It's the last one here," suggested the half-youko.

Kuwabara nodded in approval and started towards it.

"Hey, look at that cute stuff toy!"

Tokiya turned, intrigued, and saw instead a redhead, slim, graceful in every way. Kawaii... _What the hell was that?!! _What was I thinking? But that red... so familiar.

"Oi, I wanna buy it for Fuuko. It looks like the god of wind." "Come on, it's the last pair! Tokiya, let's go!"

Doumon made towards the cute fur ball.

And all hell broke loose. A fight erupted between the two tall guys, each hand on a side of the toy. Recca was joining in on the argument as to who was first. It was two to one. May the best blabbermouth win. Tokiya watched, fascinated, as the lithe form moved to step between the arguing guys, and trying to break the seemingly senseless fight. So very familiar...

Doumon was pissed. And this guy's friend was making him see red. Literally and figuratively. How can they take things coolly if his carrot-top friend didn't back off? So he pushed. The half-youko's face was painted with sheer surprise as he fell back and hit his head on the edge of a shelf. A small cut appeared. 

A frown... No. I want to see him smile. I want to be the one to make him smile. Kuwabara started to react, "Oi! Why did you hit him, you idiot? He's not part of this!"

"Well he shouldn't have butted in!" Tokiya snapped out of his musings and finally noticed the incident going on. He made his move. He grabbed the smaller of his two companions' arm and started to pull him away. As he was starting to make for the gorilla, the redhead stood up and said, "Kuwabara, it's okay. I'm fine. Let's just go, okay?"

"Ano... gomen. Hai, let's just go." Kuwabara stepped beside his friend and furtively glanced at him. The latter was holding a handkerchief to his forehead as they walked away. "Kurama..." 

"Daijoubu desu, Kuwa-kun." 

Iie, you are not.

"Shuuichi! You're back! I'm so glad to see you!"

Kurama nodded and tried to give a smile. He didn't know if he accomplished the task or not. "Aa... 'kaasan. I missed you too." He gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"Oniisan! Look what I got!"

"Ah. Good evening, 'tousan."

Shuuichi gave an irritated look. Ah? "Come on, oniisan, try this new game." 

"Good evening Shuuichi. How's everything going?" Kazuya asked, putting down his newspaper.

"Just fine, 'touchan." 

"Shuuichi-oniisan!" 

"Hai?"

"Come play with me! Now!"

Shiori watched as her older son hesitated, that sad look still in his eyes. It has already been long. Does he still miss his friend? Shuuichi started to walk towards his impatient brother. "Ano... Shuu-chan, I think your oniisan deserves rest, ne? Besides, he still has a contest tomorrow. Maybe next time, okay?" 

"Okay... Oi! Oniisan... What happened to your forehead? There's a cut."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just bumped something." 

"Have you eaten yet?" his stepfather inquired.

Kurama replied, "Um..." but Shiori spoke up, "Why don't you go to your room and I'll bring you something to eat."

"Ah, hai. Arigatou, kaasan."

"Shuuichi."

Kurama just kept staring at the ceiling, "Hai."

Shiori stepped in with a tray of food, "You seem in deep thought. Do you want to share anything with me?" 

"Ah... It's nothing kaasan." 

"Daijoubu?" 

"Daijoubu desu." 

"Honto ni?" 

"Honto ni." **…**Hiei... where are you? 

Shiori patted him on the shoulder, and he sat up, "You know, your cousin is visiting you soon." 

"Cousin?" 

"Hai. You were five when he stopped coming." 

"Why did he stop coming?" 

"His sister died. Don't you remember him? He was always playing with you the whole day when I used to work. He took care of you really well." 

"…I remember."

His mother placed the tray on his bed and gave his a bowl of rice and a plate of curry, "Did you... Do you miss him?" 

"Who?" 

"Your cousin, of course." 

"Ano... Hai. But not as much as I used to." 

"And the other one? Your best friend, Hiei?"

Kurama stopped chewing and lowered the chopsticks. Hiei... "What about Hiei?" 

"Why did he stop visiting you?" 

"He had to work." 

"Do you miss him?" 

"..."

"Shuuichi..." 

Kurama put down his unfinished meal, "I'm full 'kaasan. Doumo." 

He then lay down and faced the wall. The only sound in the room was of the footsteps and the door closing. It was very lonely... And the rain poured down its harshness.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Um… Don't own them…

**Part 2**

The auditorium was filled with lots of people, as well as buzzing. The day of the contest had finally arrived. Kuwabara sat with his arm on Yukina's shoulder. She was excitedly chattering, and clapping her hands once in a while with Keiko, as Yuusuke and the previously mentioned carrot-top talked of recent events, mainly the changes in Kurama.

"Oi, Urameshi..."

"You know, when you're so serious like that, I don't recognize you," the former leader joked. Kuwabara didn't seem in the mood though, "I AM serious! Look at him!"

Yuusuke followed the big man's gaze. Kurama had stood for a while near the stage before disappearing. _He's right... I've never seen him this down before. I..._

"It's like his fading, you know. I've been with him for a while, and he's never cracked a REAL smile. I mean... I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M FUCKING TRYING TO MEAN!"

Everyone stared to look at the person who dared to say such profanity. Yuusuke sweatdropped, even Keiko and Yukina seemed so surprised. Instantly, Kuwabara blushed. The younger boy invited, "C'mon, let's take some fresh air. Then, let's go visit Kurama before the quiz show starts."

The other one shook his head, "The fresh air part, I'll accept. But visit Kurama? NOoo... I'll just go crazy again and try to look for Hiei in the Makai, kick his ass and then drag him back here. That *&&#@%$! -"

Once again, Yuusuke sweatdropped. The two headed out of the building.

Meanwhile, Recca and Doumon were exhibiting the same impressions as Kuwabara and Yuusuke. Boisterously doing what could be called as 'screaming at the top of their lungs', they proceeded to chat on future plans of visits to Miss Kagero's villa. Fuuko kept on playing with Ganko and Kaoru, while trying to avoid Doumon's drool (he does things at the same time); Yanagi, was attempting to have a conversation with the Hyomon Ken Master. Tokiya was just sitting there, impassively, half listening to the one who bore the same features as Mifuyu, and yet half was wandering while his gut instinct told him that something would happen. _But what?_

"Kurama..."

Kurama seemed so surprised. Yuusuke had caught him off-guard. He knew that he should stop doing this to himself - the blaming, thinking up of reasons... "Gomen, Yuusuke, I didn't notice you immediately."

Yuusuke immediately closed the gap between them. Either the redhead didn't notice, or he was too shocked for this. He caught the half-youko at the backstage, alone, his eyes staring off into void. It was such a melancholic picture, and though he was not as feeling as Kuwabara was, he did have some sort of... whatever thing it was for Kurama. Why are you so lonely? I... Let me do something, to help you... Yuusuke was struck by myriads of emotions as he stared at those green eyes. Although they varied, his feelings seem to have one theme: that is, helping Kurama. Suddenly, a hand pushed him away. When he returned to earth, only then did he notice that Kurama was slowly backing away, fear in his eyes. What did I just do?

Silence. Then, Kurama spoke up, " I... What was that for?"

Yuusuke was puzzled. And then it struck him how wet his lips felt. Damn! I just scared him off! Yuusuke you Idiot! "Ano... Gomen, I really didn't mean to... It was just... I-"

"It's okay, Yuusuke... It is, really-"

At this, the black-haired youth heated up, "Do you always have to hide your emotions? Come on, hit me, beat me up!"

"Yuusuke..." 

"Kurama, you don't have to clam up, you know. I'm here. We're all here for you." Some kind of friends we are if we can't make you feel better...

A voice called out for Minamino Shuuichi. Yuusuke looked at the youko's face. It was full of sorrows, like he had died. Why are you lamenting? I swear... I'll make you better. Kurama snapped him out of his thoughts, " I need to go now."

Yuusuke merely nodded, and turned to walk away, when suddenly, the taller boy spoke up, "It's not easy to forget. No matter how many compensations you have, when you lose a part of your soul, when promises are broken..."

Yuusuke strained for the next words, but the redhead had already disappeared. When you lose a part of your soul... Was that ungrateful brat THAT important to you?

"Ladies and Gentlemen"' a gentleman in a blue tuxedo boomed, "Sorry for the long wait. Welcome to the annual 'Mind Battle'. I am your host, Hagane Jiki. Good morning!"

Cheers flew from over everywhere. Recca sniffed indifferently, and then lit up, from an idea, "Oi! Tokiya!" That garnered a glare. The flame master laughed nervously, "Ano... E... Tokiya-sempai c",)*, Why aren't you up there instead of Taki?" 

Tokiya gave a 'hn'. Finally, Recca had given in to his request of the right title (sempai). He was still known to be a hardass in school, and he didn't want to destroy that image by letting younger students call him disrespectfully. He closed his eyes as-a-matter-of-factly and explained, "I don't care in representing our school. This is just wasting my time, you gorilla."

Recca fumed, "NANI?! What did you just call me?! I dare you repeat that."

"Gorilla." Smile.

"Take that back you-" 

Tokiya got distracted for a moment as the announcer introduced a certain representative, "-College. Our youngest competitor, who is a freshman: Minamino Shuuichi!"

"Mi-na-mi-no Shuu-ichi, eh?" mumbled the Hyomon Ken Master, smiling to himself, and still, watching the redhead walk through the stage. The whole auditorium seemed to be at an uproar. Meanwhile, Recca was about to blow his top, " I'll rip your - huh?" He followed Tokiya's gaze.

"Oi! Isn't that the guy with the idiot in the store? Doumon!"

Doumon paused his drooling, " Huh! Yeah! What's he doing out there?"

Hanabishi nodded, "I figured that a friend of a delinquent would have eggs for brains or something, even if he was a wuss. Hey, there's Taki." 

Fuuko finally joined in the conversation, " Whoever he is, he can't beat OUR Taki. He IS next in line to Mi-chan here after all. AND," she paused for effect, "That Minamino guy is just a freshman."

But Tokiya doubted it. " Let's pray for the best!" Yanagi piped up.

Yuusuke had just gotten back from the backstage. Keiko smiled at him and told him that Kurama had already been introduced. He couldn't look her in the eye and merely said 'yeah?'. Kuwabara eyed him as he sat down, "SO?"

"So what?"

"Did you talk to him?"

"Hn. I-"

Yukina chan suddenly pointed, "Look, it's starting!" Yuusuke felt relief. He could also feel Kuwabara's eyes boring into him, but didn't say anything. No more questions were asked as the "game show" was beginning. No way would he tell anyone what happened. He heard Kuwabara yell, "Go Shuuichi (he remembered to use the human name!)! Kick their ass!"

Schoolmates turned to smile at the carrot-top, and cheered as well. Kurama seemed to hear and turned his eyes to his school's corner and spotted his friends immediately. Yuusuke cringed under that one's look. _Go-Gomen... Don't worry, I won't allow anyone to hurt you again. I promise._

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

The contest was finished quickly. Kurama took the crown with an amazingly million-mile lead that had the other schools gaping, and theirs rejoicing. Recca was starting to act up again, as well as Doumon. The latter suggested, "Hanabishi! Let's go meet up that wuss and teach him a thing or two about humiliating our school."

They both stood and started walking towards the exit. Fuuko sweatdropped, "Oh boy! I guess we better go there to stop them from being stampeded on by a million classmates of that Minamino. He seems to be popular."

Tokiya shrugged, "Why not just leave them? Maybe they'll come to their senses once they bash their heads..."

"MI-CHAN!"

Kurama was frantically trying to avoid the congratulations he was receiving. He didn't like THAT much attention. To his right, he saw Itosugi, a new friend in school, a senior who insists that he protect his well being, with his group smiling at him. To his left, the redhead saw through the mob Kaitou, who, though they weren't schoolmates anymore still kept in touch, was nodding and still adjusting his glasses. Finally, he saw Kuwabara waving his hand like he wanted to shake it off. Giving a polite smile to the congratulating students and faculty, he rushed to his group, where he was briefly praised. 

"Oi! You did a good job!" Yuusuke nodded as Kuwabara commented.

Keiko smiled, "Congratulations, Kurama! You were wonderful!" 

Yukina smiled, "Hai, you kicked their butt!" 

Everyone turned to look at the snow maiden disbelievingly. Kurama gave a soft thank you and a light smile. Yuusuke and Kuwabara noticed how fake it was. _Still forced. What can I do to ease your pain?_ Both thought at the same moment. Yuusuke finally spoke up, " Ano... So where do we celebrate?"

"NOWHERE!"

They turned to see two guys in black uniforms come closer. Instantly, Kuwabara reacted, "I know you! You were those two idiots in the store."

This got Recca and Doumon irritated. "This doesn't concern you, you blabbermouth. Oi, you, redhead. Think you're pretty smart, do you? Well, this time, you messed with the wrong school." Recca proceeded to drive a punch at the flustered student. Yuusuke saw red as he noticed that his friend was already getting hurt verbally.

Recca was confident. After winning the tournament, no mere human could surpass his strength. So he continued with his attack. He didn't mind the way people had gathered around Doumon; he was too concentrated on hitting this guy. To his shock, another hand enclosed his before it hit the redhead. _What the -? _Before he could react any further, a really strong fist connected with his stomach and sent him sprawling to the hard ground. _Anh!_

"Yuusuke! Yamero!" Keiko screamed.

Meanwhile, Doumon was as surprised as Recca. He started to advance to the one who knocked his friend down, but before he could do anything, the school mob surrounding him ran him over and what he last heard was, "Try to hurt Minamino, will you?" 

"Stupid delinquent! Think we'll let you touch him?"

Yuusuke was still steamed. He stepped forward towards the prone body a few feet in front of him. But a soft voice stopped him, "Yuusuke, please stop. Daijoubu desu."

The raven-haired youth stopped and turned incredulously to look at Kurama, _Daijoubu? How can you say that when -_ He saw Keiko's concerned face, and stopped. Kuwabara eventually emerged from the crowd that attacked the tomahawk guy, gave a brief smile and the 'V' sign. 

Yuusuke turned to Recca, who was struggling to get up, still in shock, _So fast... But how - ?_ The Reikai Tantei leader told the guy in black, "Never, ever touch even just one hair of his! Or I swear, I'll kill you! "

Keiko peered worriedly at Yuusuke. It had been a long time since he was like this. She also glanced at Kurama, envying him a little. Then she sighed and tugged at the redhead's hand, signaling that the others were already calling. She saw the sad look in his face, and finally understood how Yuusuke was feeling. She heard Kurama sigh, or it may have been her imagination, as they both headed towards Yukina, Kuwabara and Yuusuke. Soon, they left the area.

Yanagi screamed, "Recca-kun!"

There were still some guys around Doumon. Their leader said, "There. Try hurting him again and you'll receive worse. I, Ochiru Itosugi will make sure of that! Hmph." 

The other members of the former Hokage team soon appeared. Upon seeing the damage, Kaoru whistled, "I guess we're too late..." The unidentified guys with Itosugi left.

"Hn." Tokiya turned his gaze to the now empty street, _Minamino, eh?_

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

Kurama promptly plopped himself on the bed. The room was dark as he didn't turn on the lights. They had just finished celebrating his winning. But in truth, he didn't feel like rejoicing. There was still a missing piece in him. And he knew what it was.

Outside, Shiori was guiding a young man to her son's room, "I'm so glad you came. He's been down pretty lately, I hope you can cure him..."

The visitor gave a light smile, "Don't worry, Shiori-san. I'll take care of him like I used to." _I promise..._

The door swung open, but Kurama didn't acknowledge it. He heard his mother's voice, "Shuuichi, guess what? You're cousin's here."

Her smile faded when he didn't answer. She made as if to turn on the lights, but the guest signalled for her to not to do so. She nodded and left. In the dark, with his back towards his visitor, Kurama could hear the rustling of clothes, "Hey. You did great today."

"Where were you? Why'd you leave? You promised-"

Tokiya huffed and advanced towards the lying figure, "I had to do something. Oneechan-"

"But I could have helped you...I - I hate you." Silence. 

"And your friend? Don't you hate him too?"

Kurama winced at the question. "That's different."

"Oh yeah? How? I had a reason."

"Senseless it may be."

"I'm different from that supposed 'BEST FRIEND' of yours. I WENT TRAINING!" Tokiya raised his voice, exasperatingly trying to make his cousin believe.

"Then you ARE no different from him," Kurama concluded, his eyes burning, yet tears not falling, as he pulled a pillow to cover his head, and his ears from the reasons thrown at him.

Tokiya suddenly picked Kurama up from the bed and stared at the points of green light, which shimmered with unshed tears, "If we ARE the same, and you hate me, then, I think your friend deserves to be hated as well." 

The redhead didn't answer and just stared back. Then he felt himself being carried to the bathroom. He was dumped onto the bath tub and cold water ran on him. He shivered as he heard the brown-haired guy say, "Wake up, will you? He's not your only friend. Heck, I saw how angry that raven-haired guy was with Recca when he started hurting you. And that carrot-top... I am here as well. I promise... I'll protect you. I'll never hurt you." 

"I don't need your promises."

"Then what do you want?"

"I need you to show me. Don't... I don't want to be hurt again."

Tokiya took him in his arms, "Don't be afraid. I'm here..."

They remained that way for moments. The Hyomon Ken Master wondered about how open he had been just a while ago. He wasn't like that anymore... _It's all part of your magic, Shuu-chan... Don't worry. If I ever meet that friend of yours, I'll kill him. I pro- I'll see to it._ Suddenly, the redhead stirred, "Hey..." 

"Hn?"

"Weren't you with those two guys who tried to hurt me? I saw you with them at the store..."

For the first time in years, Tokiya laughed. When he looked at his cousin, he looked insulted, so he replied, "You haven't changed one bit."

Kurama smiled as the older guy lifted him up. He fell asleep soon afterwards.

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

Everywhere, there were screams and sounds of whirring and whizzing. Kurama looked around uncertainly. So many people were rushing around. Everything seemed to be in chaos. Then there was this weirdly dressed guy handing out a pink thing to him. He backed up. "Relax, Shuu-chan," coaxed Tokiya, then faced the clown, and took the cotton candy, "Isn't the carnival great?"

"Ano..."

"There, let's try the roller coaster!" Tokiya proceeded to pull his cousin. Kurama still gazed around, sadness in his eyes. There were many times when he and Hiei visited the carnival. The koorime would always drag him to the nearest ice cream stand, where he would spend most of the tickets he bought. Then, they would meet the gang at the Ferris wheel and ride in pairs, him with Hiei, and hear him snort when the girls would scream. The redhead wasn't the only one reminiscing. Tokiya looked at a closed booth. Beneath the sign that said 'CLOSED', painted above the closed entrance was 'MIRROR HOUSE'. His fight with Recca... It was memorable. And to think he could have... _Iya. I've got to stop thinking about the past. And I've got to teach Shuuichi that concept._

"Ne, Tokiya-kun. We're here."

Tokiya snapped out of remembering and saw that even in his wandering state, he managed to bring them to the roller coaster ride. He smiled at his cousin and the two entered the seat. He checked if the redhead's lock was secure and then checked his. Kurama looked at his companion and thought, _Even though you may protest... You haven't changed a bit either._

Tokiya rang the doorbell. He looked at the redhead, who was now squeezing a big, fluffy golden-colored stuff toy of a puppy. He did try. But only once did he see him smile through the whole day. That was when he received the puppy prize from him. _I have more days to try. I will bring more happiness in your life._ The door opened to reveal Shiori, who smiled at Tokiya, then immediately gazed at her son. He still seemed so sad, and the stuffed puppy only added to the effect. She inwardly sighed, and yet brightened as she noticed that Shuuichi seemed better. She invited them both in, "You're just in time for dinner. Come on in."

"Ano... Gomen, Shiori-san, but I can't join you tonight. I have an affair to go to." He turned to the redhead, "Maybe next time, ne?"

Kurama looked at him and nodded. He then went through the door, as both the mother and the cousin watched him. They heard Shuuichi the younger's exclamation, "Oi! That's a nice puppy!" 

Shiori turned to Tokiya, "Thank you very much. I really don't know what to do without you..."

"It's actually my pleasure. It's not that I don't enjoy being with him..."

"I hope he'll be better soon..."

Tokiya nodded. "Don't worry. I'll do that." With that, he gave a small wave, turned, and then left.

Shuuichi looked at his older brother. He still looked so... down? He remembered that he had asked his 'kaasan one time about it.

_Ano.. 'kaasan?_

_Hai?_

_Why is oniisan acting that way?_

_What way?_

_You know, depressed..._

She had just smiled and softly explained, _He just needs time, Shuu-chan. Don't worry. He'll be his same old self in no time._

_I wish... It's just so... new for me to have him like this..._

Kazuya was thinking the same thing. He looked at his stepson. He had lost his smile when his friend left. To start off, he could never really understand why a perfect son like him could have such delinquent friends? It was just sensational! And they were not ordinary delinquents; they were those with such reputations of beating groups up. The thought of any of his son doing that chilled him to the bone. Suddenly, a movement caught his eye. He watched once more, the redhead as he went up the stairs, still clutching the toy Tokiya had won for him. And for a brief moment, Kazuya thought that the wind had played tricks on him. NO. For one brief moment, he saw something that graced his son's unblemished face...

A smile.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em…

Part 3 

Kurama sat nervously on the park bench. He was very aware of the warmth beside him, and that didn't help calm him down. In fact, it added more to his anxiety. It was THE cause of his anxiety. He was meeting Kuwabara here, at the park, on their bench, in the next few minutes, and only Kami-sama KNOWS what will happen when that overly-protective man would see the friend of the guy who tried to bash him. Tokiya had insisted that he would go with the redhead, lest "something funny would happen." _'After all, delinquents are highly unstable'_ were the exact words that came from Tokiya's mouth.

Kurama sighed and prayed for divine providence, his mind going worriedly over scary possibilities. He mentally winced at the thought of one of them getting hurt. He sure didn't want his cousin to go home with a bleeding anything, and neither could he bear it if Kuwabara were in that same spot. Tokiya seemed to notice, and didn't like the way how the redhead's brows knitted up, and so he reached a hand and massaged the offending area, making it relaxed and unwrinkled. Kurama turned to him and opened his mouth to speak, when a loud shrilly sound cut him off:

"Oi! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FRIEND?!" And Tokiya was picked up by the front of his shirt and given a prompt shaking. He pushed himself off the big buffoon and huffed, "Back off, you dumb oaf."

"Nani?! You're the one who should back off. We told your friend that if he'd even try to touch one hair of Ku- Shuuichi's, he'll pay!"

"You'll kill him."

"Eh?" Kuwabara asked, not quite sure what it was, a question or a fact.

Tokiya sighed, "Your friend told Recca he'd kill him."

"Whatever! I advise you to take the same - WAAH!"

The Hyomon Ken Master had grinned and had expeditiously(^-~) wrapped an arm around the redhead, who didn't seem to mind from Kuwabara's point of view. He started to get puzzled, "Ano... Ku - Shuuichi?"

"It's okay Kuwabara-kun. I - "

The brown-haired guy cut him off, "We've known each other for a long time." That left Kuwabara hanging his mouth open, his finger pointing accusingly from Kurama, to his companion. _(*Kuwabara! You hentai!*)_ Kurama sweatdropped at this gesture and Tokiya merely shrugged exasperatedly. Finally, the big man settled down, and also shrugged his shoulders. He uncertainly asked, as he still gave the chestnut-haired guy a once-over, "SO... You going to the reunion we're planning this Saturday? It's still at Genkai's temple."

Oblivious to the carrot-top, the half-youko had winced at that, reminded once more of his Koorime friend, "Ano... That's what I actually wanted to talk about. My family is having a trip... And...

That caught Kuwabara's attention, "Honto ni?"

Tokiya seemed annoyed, "Are you deaf, you dumb oaf?"

Kuwabara finally noticed how Tokiya was addressing him, "I happen to have a name. It's Kuwabara Kazuma. Don't you dare call me big oaf again. Who do you think YOU are?"

"I've pride and honor attached to my name. There's no way I'll give it to a dumb oaf like you."

"Ha! I, Kuwabara Kazuma will - "

"DO you always have to do that? You look like an idiot. Oh, wait, you are one."

"Take that back or I'll -"

They proceeded to argue, and Kurama couldn't do anything but sigh once more, having his mind wandering off...

            _"I'm so glad you could come, Tokiya-chan. Shuuichi would be lonely without his... And I still have to go and work. So, I hope that you can take care of him?"_

_"Don't worry, Shiori-san. I will. Where is he? Finally, I get to spend time with my cousin!"_

_Shiori smiled. Tokiya was always so bubbly. By choosing him, she actually hoped that he would influence his son and have him act like a REAL child. Her Shuuichi was always so quiet, so... reserved. It was like he had a huge burden. And that was so unusual, especially for a two and a half year old boy. Then, when her husband died... It only became worse. His otousan was the only one the redhead used to interact with so many times, but even then, he was still so serious. He was so peculiar - He never cries like boys his age do, he isn't bratty, only overly-curious about different things..._

_"Ne, Shiori-san, where is he? You'll be late for work..."_

_She popped out of her musings and smiled, "Hai, thanks for reminding me. He's right here."_

_As Shiori opened the door to her son's room, she caught sight of her son staring outside, watching a bird's movements carefully. When he heard their noise, he turned around and seemed to bore a hole at the young guest._

_Tokiya was intruiged. _That one's look... I like it._ He smiled began to approach the other boy. He heard Shiori say, "Take good care, Tokiya, for any emergencies, just use the phone."_

_As she began to leave, she noticed how the older boy approached the younger, and continued to stare at him. _Blink. Blink._ She fervently prayed, _Please, let this work...__

_And when she went home in the afternoon, she immediately checked on the boys. There was no noise coming from the room. _Maybe he put my son to sleep..._ And was shocked to see them both still at the same position, Shuuichi staring up at Tokiya, Tokiya, down. She silently called out, "Tokiya..."_

_The one called turned, rubbed his eyes, and nodded, "Shiori-san!"_

_"Come on, have something to eat."_

_As she turned, she didn't hear Tokiya do the same and the latter smiled sheepishly and waved a hand. His younger cousin blinked, then murmured, "You. Lost."_

_"Don't worry. I'll beat you next time..." Then he ran out of the room, laughing._

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

"Shuuichi..."

Kurama looked turned from the window he was staring at, and Shuuichi stirred from Kurama's chest, where he had been sleeping. Shiori smiled, "I meant the older."

"Aw, 'kaasan..." And Shuuichi fell asleep again.

Kurama stroked his brother's hair, and watched as even Tokiya began to move from leaning on the window, eyes opening slightly. "Ne, 'kaasan?"

"Don't you want to sleep too, like those boys?"

"It's okay, 'kaasan. Arigatou."

Kazuya glanced at the rearview mirror and observed his son carefully, but furtively. The redhead was now tending Shuuichi, humming softly, so he could continue on with what he was dreaming of. _It's now or never._ "Ano... Shuuichi." Even Shiori turned to look at him. "Hai, Kazuya-san?"

Kazuya patiently smiled, "Ne, I told you to call me 'tousan already, remember?"

"Ano... Gomen, 'tousan. What is it?"

"I was just wondering. I believe that Kuwabara... your classmate?"

Kurama nodded, "Hai, 'tousan."

"I believe he mentioned something about a reunion?"

"A... a, hai," Kurama answered uncertainly, not sure where this was leading to. His stepfather continued, "Well? Why didn't you want to go? I mean, it's not like it's the first time you'll miss a family trip..."

"Kazuya!" Shiori warned softly.

He looked once more at the rearview mirror and when he saw that the redhead was struggling to come up with an explanation, he supplied, "Does it have anything to do with that Hiei?"

He saw that it hit the mark. His son visibly winced, and he heard Shiori say, "Kazuya, give it-"

"Perhaps." Both Shiori and her husband turned at that, and saw their son lean back, and close his eyes. The trip followed with ensuing silence.

"Come, 'niichan! The water's great!"

"Ano... I'm not sure I want to get wet, Shuu-chan."

The younger grinned evilly and proceeded to pull his brother to the water, "You've no choice! Gotcha!" The redhead was dragged to the water, pants and all. "Shuu-chan! I'm wearing jeans!"

"Too late, ne, oniisan?" With that, he squealed and headed out towards the deep part. Kurama looked worriedly at the big waves that were crashing down the surf. He had a bad feeling about it. He soon followed his little brother to warn him, "Shuuichi! Stop! Don't go too far, the waves are too big!"

Tokiya only noticed now that the redhead was going too far out, "Shuuichi!"

Kurama turned around and waved to show he was okay, and that he was going after his brother. Tokiya doubtedly approved. _I might as well get in there myself. The waves are getting to be quite my height._ He continued to strip down to his swimming trunks.

Meanwhile, Kurama finally caught up with Shuuichi. He called out and touched his brother's shoulder, "Shuu-chan, let's go back. It's going to be high tide and that's dangerous."

Shuuichi looked hesitantly at his brother, and then shrugged, deciding that he never told a lie. So he made a splash and challenged, "Race you back there!" He started swimming. Kurama looked amusedly at the retreating back at first, then started to kick and raise his arms. He couldn't move one of his legs. It was as if something grabbed it and realized that something had caught his foot. He dove down to have a look. Under the water, he saw that it was a net, and that the whole of his right leg(with his pants) had been tied to it. He shook his leg to remove it, but it didn't even budge. He tugged hard, to no avail. Then, he rose up for air, only to be surprised.

Tokiya looked at the younger Shuuichi scampering towards shore, panting and mumbling, "I won! I won! Hehe. Oniisan-" He turned and saw that he wasn't there. "Ne, Oniisan?"

Tokiya searched as well and saw that the redhead had not moved from the spot where he had met his brother. He called out, "Shuuichi! Get out of there!" But the redhead didn't seem to hear and was preoccupied with something. _He's always too curious. He better get back... The waves._

The redhead disappeared as he dived. Shuuichi said, "Oi! What is oniisan doing?! It's getting dangerous!" Shiori and Kazuya seemed to notice and went to join the younger. Instantly, Tokiya moved and started to wade the water. To their relief, a head swam up again, but still Tokiya continued to go towards his cousin. More spectators turned to watch. They were whispering, "What's happening?" "I think something's wrong." "Hey look, a boy appeared!" To their horror, just as the redhead appeared, a huge wave loomed over him. 

Kurama felt the impact painfully, and he was back under the water once more. For a few moments, he remained limp, but the caresses of the seaweeds woke him. He turned to look at the net that caught him, and saw that it had entwined with his leg even more. He started swimming up, and when he surfaced, he saw Tokiya swimming towards him. But when he looked back, another wave was behind him. It was getting hard to keep his head up the water, and much more hard to breathe and move his legs. Everything was becoming more and more wavy. It must be the effect of the very large swell coming. It was much bigger than the last, and Kurama knew, he couldn't survive such a hit...

Tokiya began to increase his pace. When the first wave hit, the redhead had disappeared. He was a few meters away, when Shuuichi appeared again, but he seemed only semi-concious. _I have to hurry... Damn._ When he looked at the redhead again, he saw the biggest wave he ever encountered in his whole life. _Oh, shit! Shuuichi!_

Tokiya was near. Kurama frantically looked at the wave behind him, and when he turned back his cousin was there already, "What's wrong?"

"I'm caught. I can't move."

Tokiya cursed again. He dove and saw the problem. He tugged hard and managed to free a part of the redhead. He surfaced for more air, and heard his cousin's alto voice, "Tokiya, the wave!"

Back on the shore, the people held their breaths. Kazuya began to run towards the water too.

_No other way._ He pulled out his ensui.

Kurama was surprised to see Tokiya make an ice sword from the water. Then, he felt a thwack and he was free, but the wave was already above them. He heard his cousin say, "Down, down!" And he was under the water again, before the world became dark. 

_It's so cold... Where am I?_

_Unh... I can't..._

_I can't move... Tokiya... _

_Tokiya... I... I - It hurts!_

"Is he okay?"

Tokiya carried the redhead, _Man, he's light..._ "Yes. He's just tired." The viewers seemed to have lost interest and went on their ways, as Tokiya proceeded to wade out of the water. Kazuya met him, "Gods... What happened?"

"He got caught in a net. Fortunately, I got there on time." He gazed around and saw that the younger Shuuichi was as pale as a ghost, and Shiori was, as well. He felt a tiny stir, and his eyes met with green eyes. They bore through him, so he blinked. A sleepy voice remarked, "You. Lost.. Again." Kurama fell asleep after.

            _"Hey, look, kawaii!"_

_Kurama looked up from his place in the sandbox to see a boy he didn't recognize, bulky (fat, actually), with black hair, pointing at him, calling out to his friends. They soon came and surrounded him. The redhead was nervous. He didn't know what this was about, if it was a ritual, he didn't want to be in it. He looked around for a familiar face._

_"Isn't he kawaii?" The other little boys agreed and started pinching his cheeks. "He looks like a girl. Is he a girl?"_

_"Eew!!" came the chorused reply, "Girls have cooties."_

_The burly kid grinned, "This one isn't a girl. Ne?"_

_Kurama didn't feel inclined to reply. He started to stand up. But the kid hugged him and announced, "Iie. He is no girl. And he won't give no cooties." With that, he gave the redhead a little peck on the cheek. Kurama was alarmed. Was he being attacked? He struggled to get out of the grip. _

_"Oi! What are you doing to him?"_

_The big kid growled, "None of your business."_

_Before he could react any further, a fist hit him, and he went sprawling to the ground. Tokiya then embraced his cousin and said, "MINE!"_

Kurama opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Tokiya. He was aware of the pain shooting through his body. The brown-haired guy remarked, his eyes twinkling, "You know, when I see you hugging a pillow like that. I get jealous and wish I were a pillow, so you could hug me instead, real tight."

Kurama looked down at how he was holding the pillow. Suddenly, he let go of it, rose up, and to Tokiya's surprise and delight, he hugged him. Tokiya smiled. 

Kurama missed this kind of warmth... _He called me 'mine'..._

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

Kazuya looked at his son and nephew through the rearview mirror (it seems that it became a hobby). The two were sleeping, as was his younger son, but what caught his attention was that the older Shuuichi was leaning on Tokiya. _It seems they've become close. I hope it lasts..._ Suddenly, the car hit a bump and Tokiya stirred. Immediately, the redhead woke as well, and he looked around, a bit disoriented. Now, the brown-haired youth was fully awake. There was a long span of silence. Kazuya looked at his sleeping wife for support, but didn't get any. So, he asked, just to come up with a conversation, "So, Shuuichi. I believe I've never asked how you got hooked up with those delinquents."

Shuuichi frowned at this. Immediately, the driver regretted it. But before he could take it back, the redhead spoke up, "They're not exactly delinquents, Kazu- 'tousan. They just find it hard to stay in school."

Tokiya snorted at this. Kazuya couldn't help but give a low laugh. "'tousan! Tokiya!" The man behind the wheel then repeated, "Well? How did you meet them?"

Kurama felt uneasy. He couldn't very well tell about youkais and tanteis, etc... So he replied, "Ano... Where to start? Kuwabara and Yuusuke were already friends before we met. Well, rivals actually, but they later became friends. I met them through another friend, Koenma, and we just hit it off pretty well."

His father's brow was raised, "Just make sure that you don't get into fights, ne?"

A smile. "I don't need to worry, 'tousan. Tokiya is here."

A snort, and the two were asleep once more. The trip followed with ensuing silence. Though this time, it was different. It was really peaceful.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: Don't own them…

Part 4 

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"Lay off him, Hanabishi. He's with me."

Everyone turned to see Tokiya handling two duffel bags. Doumon instantly reacted, "What?! This comrade of the devil? No way is he going with us!"

Kurama looked uncertainly at Tokiya. The latter glared at the two complaining idiots, "He's coming. That's final. And whoever lays a hand on him, answers to me." Now they were all pretty shocked. When has Tokiya started being that way? "Keep your mouths close, I think a fly will enter them soon."

It was the end of the argument. Though all Recca and Doumon could do were glare at the redhead. Yanagi didn't seem to mind, also Fuuko and Ganko. According to them, _'the more the merrier!'_ Kauro simply shrugged his shoulders. Thus, this was the arrangement in the van: The driver, Doumon (don't ask why), beside him was Fuuko. On the second row was Recca, then Ganko and her talking stuff toy, and Yanagi. On the last row was Tokiya, Kurama, and Kaoru.

Kaoru looked suspiciously at the two boys beside him. There was something weird about the way they acted. _Can it be? Tokiya and that smart-ass (though of course, he's not as smart as me) are... are..._ Tokiya began to move from his position, and it wakened the redhead. The former gave an apologetic smile, held the redhead's shoulder, and they fell asleep again. Kaoru's eyes widened, "Lovers?!"

Recca woke from that outburst, "Oi! Kogenai! What's wrong with you?" Yanagi and Ganko were still snoozing. The talking Doumon and Fuuko stopped for a while and glanced at their small comrade. Kaoru blushed, "Iya... I just remembered something." 

He glanced once more at the pair beside him, his cheeks still burning. One of Tokiya's eyes was opened and was accusingly staring at him. His cheeks turned even redder, and he focused his vision on Recca, who, by now, was snoring loudly.

_'Mikagami Tokiya, Hyomon Ken Master... has a boy lover?'_

All problems seemed forgotten once they entered the premises of Kagero's hut. Recca's mother seemed pleased that her son has a new "friend". At this, Recca openly badmouthed the new guy, and was scolded by both his princess and Kagero herself. When they reached the hut, they seemed bent on using the wide area as a battle ground, reasoning that they hadn't done it for a long time.

"Oi! Tokiya, leave that loser alone and let's spar. Of course I'll take you seriously," Recca taunted.

"Loser? Compared to him, you're nothing but lesser than an idiot! No way am I getting myself humiliated in front of my guest. And from where did you get the idea you'll defeat me? Not on hell, Hanabishi."

An argument started and the two began exchanging blows, still while bantering. Meanwhile, Doumon looked meaningfully at Fuuko. The wind "witch" laughed and said, "I'll spar with you." The burly guy whooped and said, "If I defeat you, can we go on a date?"

Fuuko blushed and smiled, "Sure. It makes the game more exciting."

On the side of the hut were Yanagi, who sat beside Kurama, and Kagero, serving watermelon to the two kids - Ganko and Kaoru. She sat down beside the redhead and smiled. After, she brought closer the tea that had been set aside, just so the two young ones would be sated. She carefully poured the steaming liquid in each cup and when she reached the redhead's she began, "I'm glad Tokiya found you. He never interacts with anyone. Not even with us."

"Honto ni?" Kurama was perplexed. Tokiya didn't seem that way to him. Yanagi agreed, "Yes. It seems after he met you, he's improved. I've never seen him that affectionate with anyone."

At this, Kurama blushed. He turned to watch his cousin fight, _I guess this isn't doing wonders only for me. But for him, as well._

Kaoru stopped by an open door. He took a peek and saw Tokiya standing beside the bed, where his guest was sitting. He couldn't help but eavesdrop and watch the scenes play before him.

"Look at you. You're so wet!"

"Gomen. But that fish was just too big! And it..."

"It was a good thing you didn't fall off the cliff. You would have forced me to jump after you." Tokiya proceeded to unbutton the redhead's shirt, and removed it after.

"Gomen ne... I didn't mean to. I just got carried away." Kurama shivered slightly. He was naked now, with only a towel around his waist. Tokiya took another cloth and rubbed his companion's face and hair until it nearly dried. The redhead picked up a brush and started combing his hair. The brown-haired guy stood up from the bags on the floor and already held clothes for his cousin's nightwear, "Here, you're already cold."

Kaoru shifted his position lightly to see what Tokiya was doing. When he finally got a clear view, the redhead was already wearing a long shirt and boxers, and Tokiya was holding his face with his two hands, so that their eyes would meet, "Just be careful, okay? I'm not Superman."

"But you saved me. And your weapon - "

"I'm only human. Ne, Shuu-kun. I have limitations."

The Adamantium Blade wielder even grew more fascinated. No way would Tokiya say that out loud. And more to his surprise, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, the Hyomon Ken Master gave the redhead a light kiss on the forehead, the tip of the nose, then softly on the lips. He lay down the redhead and draped the blankets around his slim form. At this, the young member had to rush to his room after what he saw. _No way... Tokiya is... They really are?_

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

_"But you saved me. And your weapon - "_

_"I'm only human. Ne, Shuu-kun. I have limitations."_

_Tokiya gave the redhead a light kiss on the forehead, the tip of the nose, then softly on the lips. He lay down the redhead and draped the blankets around his slim form._

_Tokiya is... he is... And he defeated me!_ Kaoru ran faster than his legs could actually carry him. As he rounded the corner, he bumped into a wall, or so he thought. "Kaoru-chan, daijoubu?" 

The young boy looked up and saw that it was Yanagi, and blushed, "Ah, hai. I'm sorry, I wasn't looking, and-"

"Something's wrong, right?" Kaoru was uncertain whether to tell the girl what happened or not. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Come on, share it with me."

He carefully recounted the events he saw, his cheeks tingeing, as he was caught in the act of playing voyeur. To his surprise, there was no repulsion, just a smile, and the brown-haired girl replied, "Aren't you happy that Tokiya's found someone?" 

"Um... It just feels weird."

Yanagi patted his hair, "He really needs this. As his friends, we should be able to accept it. I think that even Doumon and Recca and the others are suspecting..." "Those knuckle-heads? I thought they were as dense as concrete!"

The healer giggled at this, "Not everything is as they seem."

"Achoo!!"

Kurama peered curiously at his cousin, "Are you okay, Tokiya-kun?"

"Hai, don't worry. Go to sleep now, you'll need it."

"Good night!"

"Good night."

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

Recca was having the best dream in his life. He had finally managed to beat Kurei with just one blow. His princess was so happy and gave him a peck on the cheek. As he celebrated with his friends, the crowd were cheering, especially the girls._ Ah... This is the life!_ It would have went on greatly if not so suddenly, he felt heat from within him. It was like he was burning up... _Internal combustion?_ He closed his eyes from the pain, and disbelief. He couldn't be burned up, he was a flamemaster! He promptly opened his eyes, and his was in his room again, panting. He still felt really hot, but what he felt was from the sun's rays. And maybe even fever.

The door suddenly opened, and he expected his princess to enter, but it was a redhead. Instantly, he fumed, but he felt too weak to say anything.

Kurama felt Recca waking up. The others, Doumon, Fuuko, Ganko, Kaoru, and Yanagi had decided to explore the forestry a little bit, Kagero had gone to a private business. So it was only him and his cousin, and the sleeping "beauty". The five explorers were a bit bored, and so they left Recca when lunch came and he still didn't wake up. His mother had stayed for a while, before the conversation came to ancient artifacts, and she remembered something urgent. She didn't exactly trust that nothing would go wrong if she left Tokiya alone, and Recca was there... _"They would probably start an argument and tear my house down!"_ she told this to Kurama, _"so I need you to placate them, okay?"_ He had agreed amusedly, having the situation being so familiar.

When the clock struck 2, the other youths had not yet come back. Kurama had awoken to find Tokiya dressing up, the little dagger-like weapon being inserted in his shirt pocket. Before he could say anything, his cousin spoke up, "I also need to meet someone at three. I trust that Recca won't be waking up 'til evening, otherwise, I trust that he not touch you, or else..." 

The redhead looked at him thoughtfully, and silently said, "Please take care."

Tokiya began to have doubts, but soon, made up his mind and kissed his cousin goodbye on the lips, "Don't worry.. Shuu-chan. I'll be back, okay? And I'll bring you a nice present."

That was how he got stuck with the brash young teen, who was older than him. Now, he got up, and took a wooden tray from the cupboard and started putting the food he had just recently cooked. A bowl of rice, beef curry, freshly-squeezed orange juice, and the chocolate cake he baked. _I think this'll be enough. Although he might be really hungry... _

He slowly opened the door to the room, and when he met the black-haired guy's eyes, he could feel the other fuming, and there was something else... Ignoring the digging eyes, he put the tray on the table beside the bed and started to reach out a hand to the other's forehead.

Instantly, Recca recoiled, though it made him dizzy, "Don't touch me. I'll burn you!"

The redhead still touched his forehead and replied, "Fine. But save it for later. You've got a high temperature. Eat up."

Recca swatted the hand away, with his burning arm. Of course, the redhead, pained, withdrew the offended arm and carefully touched the injury. _Tokiya will not be happy..._ He moved away carefully and sat on a chair on the far corner of the room. As Recca watched, the redhead took out a bandage from his sleeve and began to do the burn carefully. After that was through, he roughly covered the bandaged injury with his sleeve. Recca wondered why the other was so cautious in hiding it. Then it dawned on him. _Oh shit! Tokiya! Damn! He'll kill me and barbecue me on that ice stick of his! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to have the tray now?"

As if on cue, Recca's stomach grumbled. He blushed a bit and eyed the food prepared for him. It seemed so irresistable! He wanted to taste everything, especially the cake! But he didn't want to touch it. It was after all, prepared by his enemy... _But it seems so delicious... Come on, try it! *No way, it might be poisoned or something!* ::Just look at that steaming, dripping sauce. And that cake!:: Especially the cake! *How can you say that? You're supposed to hate him!* _He was saved from further arguing with himself when the redhead politely excused himself and exited the room._ Oh, what the heck!_

When Kurama returned with a concoction he made for Recca's fever, the other had already finished eating. He looked so content and happy. Kurama silently approached and handed him the cup of medicine, "Drink this, it'll make you feel better." This time, Recca took it and drank quickly. It tasted really bitter! He nearly poured it all out of his mouth, but was able to swallow it. For the first time, he noticed the silence of the hut, "Where are the others? Why is it you serving me?"

"They went exploring when you still didn't wake up."

"Even Tokiya and okaasan?" Recca toyed with the cup in his hands. "Your mother had a very important business to attend to. She rushed out immediately when she remembered it. Tokiya had someone to meet at three."

"He actually left you with me?" "He thought you would not wake until night comes..." The redhead avoided mentioning the threat part. But it WAS too late, wasn't it?

Recca cursed under his breath again,_ SHIT! Also, Tokiya believes that I will not be foolish enough to hurt him... SHIT!_

The redhead seemed to have read his mind, "Ano... Don't worry about this little burn. I'll tell him it happened when I baked the cake."

Recca's eyebrows rose up, "Why are you doing all these for me?"

"I would have done the same to anyone. Rest now, when you wake up, you'll get better."

The flamecaster suddenly felt sleep coming in, "You were the one who baked the cake? It was delicious! Can I have some more?"

Kurama smiled, "Hai. When you wake up."

"And um... ... Thank you."

"You're welcome." Recca started to drift off, but before he could, he managed to ask, "What relationship exists between you and Tokiya?" 

As the redhead answered, the flamecaster fell off to sleep. He didn't hear the reply.

"Ah! We're back!" Doumon cried out as they reached the little villa. 

Fuuko bopped him on the head, "We would have been, hours before, if you hadn't gotten us lost, idiot!"

She looked at Ganko, who was sleeping on her arms. The little girl had cried and fallen asleep, when she realized that they were lost. Thankfully, Kaoru was with them, and a few hours later, they were able to come back.

Yanagi giggled, "It's already night and Recca's not awake yet!"

"Never knew he was a day sleeper. Oi! Hanabishi! Wake up you lazy bum!"

Kaoru, this time, bopped him on the head, and Fuuko managed to cover the big mouth with a hand, still careful, not to wake Ganko. The big oaf sobbed, "What did I do this time?"

Kaoru snarled quietly, "Are you blind?"

Doumon directed his gaze to where the shorter guy was pointing. It was the redhead, on the front door, eyes closed, back to the threshold. As Doumon was about to complain, the green orbs flew open and a little smile greeted them. Kaoru noted how forced it looked. Yanagi spoke up as they all approached, "Oh my! I haven't cooked dinner yet! It's almost 8 o'clock! And where is Miss Kagero and Tokiya?" 

The redhead tiredly replied, "Don't worry about dinner, I cooked it already. Recca woke up, but he had to rest because he had a fever. Tokiya went out at two, and as you can see, he's still not here. Kagero-san had to go to an urgent business. And here she is."

They all turned to see the said woman coming, a clothed bundle in hand. She greeted them all a pleasant good evening, and asked where Tokiya and her son were. As Kurama answered the question, Yanagi suddenly remembered that Recca was ill. She excused herself and ran upstairs to check. 

When she finally went down, the sick person had gone down, already well, after waking up, and hungry again, and the rest of his friends, and mother, were already sitting, food in front. He gave a wide smile, "Good evening!"

"Come on, Hanabishi. We're all hungry!" complained Doumon. Before he sat down, however, the group leader turned to Kurama and said, "Hey, where's my cake?"

"I'll serve it after dinner." A smile. Doumon blinked. And blinked again. Recca was actually treating their 'enemy' well. _Was it because he was cared for by the redhead? Anyway, I guess if Recca's at ease with him, I'll be too._ When the redhead served him food, he chided, "Oi! You sure this is not poisoned?" Laughs echoed across the room. The redhead nodded, knowing it was a joke, and replied, "Maybe."

Everyone ate up to their heart's content. According to them, it was the best food they'd ever encountered in their whole lives. Doumon commented, "I never knew I could eat vegetables that many!" Fuuko smiled, "When they're THAT delicious, no one sure, can get enough of it!"

Suddenly, Yanagi asked, "Aren't you going to eat yet, Minamino?"

"I'll wait for Tokiya. Here, have some cake..."

Immediately, Recca's ears perked up, "Yeah! Cake!"

As they noisily ate the delicious dessert, Kurama went out the front door again, and leaned on a pillar.

Only Kaoru noticed how cold the wind was.

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

_Kurama... I've come back. For you..._

The wind blew the hair of a six-horned youkai, and the young one with a single horn on the forehead and grew until just below his shoulder looked at him and smiled, "We're home, Papa."

A black shadow flitted through Ningenkai's trees and forestry. As he nearly slipped in excitement, he cursed, and promptly continued on his way. _Got to get to - Ah..._ It stopped on one branch, which was beside an open window. The black shade looked at the made bed and scanned the area for any signs of life. It seemed that no one was there for a while. The dark one cursed again and proceeded, still, his mission in mind.


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: Don't own them still…

Part 5 

Kagero went out for fresh air. A blob of red immediately caught her attention. _He's still here? It's already one in the morning! He'll freeze to death!_ As she went closer, a voice interrupted her thoughts, "He's waiting for Tokiya. He doesn't want to leave from here."

She turned her gaze to the other pillar and was surprised to see the boys watching the sleeping guest carefully, "And why is that?"

The three shrugged. Kagero finally reached the place beside the redhead and looked at the sleeping face carefully and soundlessly. Worry was written over it, "And you? Why are you still awake?"

"We couldn't bear to leave him alone." "Really? I thought you hated him." It was more directed to the taller guys.

"Nah... It was because of his friend. I don't feel that anymore," Recca explained. Doumon nodded, "Yeah. What he said!"

Before more questions could be asked, the redhead stirred, his eyes opening, and he whispered, "Tokiya."

The four others looked to see the Hyomon Ken master approached, and instantly, Doumon and Recca acted, "Oi! Why are you so late?!"

"Yeah! Minamino was still here since after dinner. And he hasn't even eaten yet!"

Recca was about to punch the coming guy, but he paused when he saw the bruises and cuts. Not to mention the red that spread along the latter's shirt. Kagero went to assist, "Tokiya, what happened? Where were you?"

They only got a snort in reply, and their heads turned when they heard a rustle of clothes and sound of footsteps. Kurama stood up and went to meet Tokiya, "To-" But before he could even take one step, he fainted and was caught by his cousin. The bloodied guy painfully lifted the other and unaware of the others watching him, he brushed the red hair backwards and said, "Baka. I just ran into a little bit of trouble, that's all. I told you I'd come back... You didn't have to worry."

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

"Hiei."

The fire demon turned and saw Yuusuke advancing towards him. He huffed, "What?"

"It's been a year."

"You disturbed me just to say that? " "How long has it been since your last visit to Kurama?"

"I'm not visiting him anymore. We said our goodbyes. It ends there." 

"Even your friendship?!"

"Youkais don't feel loyalty and trust like ningens do. You always have to be aware of everyone, or else, you'll fall into their trap."

"Do you think that way of Kurama?"

A pause. "Yes."

"Then you didn't deserve him at all. I can't believe he is suffering right now because of an ungrateful imp like you!"

That caught Hiei's attention. "Kurama is not like that. He is a youko. Unfeeling. And even more because he is Youko Kurama. Kurama the Seducer, Kurama the Heartless."

"Have you ever accounted for his human heart?" He got a hiss for a reply. "He truly cared for you. And what does he get? A slap on his face? I can't believe you!"

"He could not have been affected by my leaving."_ It was I who suffered more. I am but an insignificant speck in his big world. Even if I didn't exist, his world would go on turning..._

Yuusuke gave a bitter laugh and punched the wall, "You don't know anything at all. I'm sure you never heard how he nearly got kidnapped while going out in an outing with his cousin and his cousin's friends."

Hiei turned and grabbed the front of his former leader's shirt, "You're lying."

"Am I? When I called him up on his cellular phone, his cousin answered and said he was resting." 

_"Tokiya, let's go out!" _

_"You really want to?"_

_"Hai. I want to explore the whole island!"_

_During their trip, the redhead stopped once in a while, to finger any plant, weed, etc... Tokiya would just follow with his eyes carefully. Everything really went well, until, "Shuuichi, get down!" There was a hissing sound as an arrow passed by the older of the two. "Get back, Shuuichi."_

_Kurama quietly got out of the way and watched as a guy dressed in black attacked his cousin. Before he could start moving, however, a hand had grabbed him by the waist and on his mouth. He tried to shake them off as he felt himself being pulled away. He managed to bite the cover, and as his lips were momentarily released, he screamed, "Tokiya-kun!"_

_Immediately, Tokiya drew out his ice sword, thankful that a pond was nearby, and in the blink of an eye, his opponent was decapitated, and the hands that held his cousin were amputated, setting him free. Kurama immediately scrambled to his savior's arms, and Tokiya put the tip of his sword to the enemy's throat. He said, "You messed with the wrong person. Now you die." He covered the redhead's eyes and slashed the weak adversary. He carried his little cousin back to the villa, and set him down on their shared bed. Then, his cousin's cellular phone had rung. When he answered, it was Yuusuke._

"Kurama is not that weak!" Hiei steamed indignantly.

"He wasn't, until you left."

Before Hiei could protest any further, Yuusuke had gone to the meeting hall. _He wasn't, until you left... That can't be right._ As he moved towards the same meeting hall Yuusuke had disappeared to, he felt a menacing ki behind him. He turned and saw Yomi. "Good day, Koorime."

"Hn." It sounded weak, and dispassionate. The taller youkai wryly grinned, "So, we meet again. I'll take Kurama from you now."

Somehow, something possessive in him bubbled, but he kept his face indifferent, though it didn't matter, because Yomi couldn't see him, 

"He was never mine. Youkos are free." That hurt a lot.

Yomi nodded, "Good. But you are mistaken about youkos being free, for Kurama is MINE."

"A tournament!"

Everyone in the room seemed to cheer at that. This was a meeting of the different rulers of different sectors of Makai, may it be major, or minor. Yomi, especially, loved the idea, "And the prize?"

The mediators smiled and spread their hands, "A good question! Anyone here want to propose for the prize?"

Yuusuke smiled, _What the heck!_ "I suggest a gamble."

Everyone turned to the youngest ruler present in the room. Mukuro nodded appreciatively, "The boy learns..." Enki was as loud as thunder, "Hai! Hai! We all bet something that we'll lose if we lose. Hehehe..."

Now that, appealed to Yomi, "Yes, I agree." Those who where present also liked the idea. They all cheered. A new tournament will begin.

Suddenly, a bright-red colored youkai stood up and asked, "Will there be the traditional... ningen group?"

Silence dominated the room, and someone shouted, "To toy with, yes!" 

Once more, cheers. Yomi volunteered, "I'll see to that."

A new chance, for everyone. A new hope. They should choose carefully what to give up. There should be no uncertainties, or it could prove fatal.

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

**_"What is your name? I'll try to remember it." _**

**_"Kurama."_**__

_An ordinary day. A faithful meeting, a start of a bond._

**_"Let's steal the three Reikai treasures."_**__

_A plan. A crime. Betrayal. A stronger feeling._

**_"Hiei, are you all right?" "Hn."_**

**_"Kurama don't be an idiot!" "Kurama!"_**

**_"Give me more 'i scream!'" "But you already had ten scoops!"_**__

_Fighting together. Days spent. A friendship. _

**_"Would you still be here when the leaves of my tree fall off, Hiei?"_**

**_"Hn."_**

**_"Promise me that."_**

**_"I promise."_**__

_A covenant, broken. The end of a bond..._

_You broke your promise, Hiei. I... I hate you!_

Kurama's inner self nagged at him,_ *Why feeling so down? Isn't it what you used to do?*_

_::That was different! I cared for Hiei! I gave him everything he asked for!::_

_*How different was that from those you deceived?* ::I...::_

_*He was afraid... You gave him too much love. It practically drove him away.*_

**I hate you, Hiei.**

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

Tokiya watched his cousin carefully. The redhead was playing with some blades of grass at his feet, butterflies just hovering about. _No wonder. He smells like a rose..._ He also didn't fail to notice the mark that formed around his sleeve, a bracelet, which he had given to the redhead the day he came home late. Tokiya was content being that way, when he turned as he felt Recca getting closer. The latter seemed surprised, "You know, you and that redhead are weird! You feel people coming!"

"Hn."_ Maybe it's a family thing... But... I trained for this skill._

"So, how is he? After the kidnapping incident, I mean." Tokiya didn't feel compelled to answer, but he did anyway, "He seems pretty oblivious to it now, as you can see. It's as if the occurrence never happened."

"He trusts you too much that you'll protect him forever." That didn't garner any reply. Silence, as the two watched the lithe form dancing about in the meadows, chasing a white butterfly. A thought popped into Recca's mind, and a really weird smile got plastered on his face, "Oi! Tokiya! Remember when you said that if I failed to protect my hime, you would kill me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I tell you the same now." Tokiya shot Recca a look. Then he replied, "As you said before, Hanabishi, if I fail to protect him, then I will take my own life."

The flamecaster smiled, "Now that's more like it!"

They turned their gaze on the guest once more, and saw a flicker of a frown on the redhead's face. But it was quickly covered up, and the two doubted whether they imagined it or not. Recca spoke up once more, "Oi, Tokiya. I was just thinking..."

The other guy muttered, "A miracle."

"I heard that... Anyway, why don't you just teach him self-defense? That way, he won't depend that much on you. I heard a lot try to hurt him in school..."

They heard a small noise and saw 'Shuuichi' walking towards them, a purple flower in hand. He sat between the two guys and the shorter of the two smiled, "Right, Shuuichi?"

"What is?"

"A lot try to hurt you in your school."

Kurama winced at that. How could Hanabishi have known, anyway? "Ano..."

Tokiya turned his cousin's head and looked at him in the eyes, "Tell the truth..."

"Hai... Sometimes." The answer was shaky. He didn't want Tokiya barging into school and demand who tries to hurt him...

"What do you do then?"

"Most of those times, I'm with Kuwabara, so he beats them to a pulp. Other times, Itosugi is just around the area, and he does the same. And if none of those two are there, and Yuusuke finds out, he does the job..."

"Hm... Good."

Recca scratched his head. _Yuusuke... Yuusuke..._ And then the words, _'Yuusuke! Yamero!'_ came into his head. He stood up and caught the two's attention, "Yuusuke, the guy who punched me?"

"Ah-" "He was so fast! How was that possible?"

_Think up of an excuse, fast! Um... Training!_ He was saved from further explanation, when a gust of wind blew and he was starting to get lifted up into the air and was started to be carried away. Immediately, Recca summoned Nadare and began to fire at the unseen opponent. He must have hit the mark, for the redhead was dropped and Tokiya caught him. A battle began, and thankfully, the girls had gone shopping. With all the racket going on, Doumon and Kaoru finally appeared. His cousin instructed, "GO INSIDE! NOW!" 

Kurama wasted no time getting in. He didn't know why he was being targeted. As he turned around a corner, a hand clamped on his mouth to prevent him from calling for help. He was about to expend his ki, when he realized that it was a familiar presence. As he turned, he saw first, the black outfit which the uninvited visitor wore. "What is it, Asa?"

The black-clad guy bowed down, "Yomi-sama sends you this. It has been long, Kurama-sama. I have searched for you, and at last, I've found you."

Before he could thank Asa, the messenger had already disappeared. _Lord Yomi..._

_"So... Where do we steal now, Kurama?" _

_Youko Kurama languorously stretched his body, resembling a cat, and gave a wide smile as he half-closed his eyes, "Um... The treasury at that fathead's castle? The jewellery at the west? Or maybe the guarded gates of Reikai? Again, that is. Who knows? We can do any right now."_

_Yomi smiled and sat beside his companion on the bed, and drew his sword, placing it carefully under the smooth chin, on the milky white neck, "Why not stay for a while? Linger a little bit. And.. Just enjoy this moment?" _

_The youko hummed, as he laughed, "You lazy partner!"_

_Yomi removed the sword and laughed as well. "Call me, lazy, will you? When you're the one lying down there?"_

_A bagful of gold coins sounded as it hit the table. The winged youkai looked up at a hooded figure who handed him the treasure, "When?"_

_"I have set up a trap for him. Be there. Do it in any method you want. But be sure to kill Yomi."_

_The assassin left. Youko Kurama removed his hood and watched indifferently as the youkai left._

_"Is it there?"_

_"Hai." Yomi keyed in his code to open the door. Kurama looks at the marble floor tensely. _

_"Why don't you raise your head up so you would see him? Are you nervous? I want you to see him very well."_

_They enter the prison cell. An old, dried up, winged creature is chained to the wall. He looks weak, pathetic, sick, and dying. He groans in pain and fear while they approach._

_"These past few days, he has refused his food and rarely does he speak. I remember the time he attacked me, 1000 years ago. I remember... Yes, you were our leader before and I was your right hand. We had different views then, and I still had my sight. We were both determined to be famous around Makai. So then, we formed a group. We needed fame and fortune. And to achieve that, we decided to become thieves. It was the fastest way to gain riches, and fame at the same time. In the past, I was very cruel. I underwent all the dangers and did what I wanted to. I also became a leader, didn't I?"_

_The redhead did not answer. The blind youkai continued, "I didn't follow your orders, and as a result, many of my companions died."_

_*More flashback* Yomi fell into a pit. He looks up and finds his enemies looking down at him, laughing. The sounds of a slashing whip was heard. The laughing youkais were cut into pieces._

_"Nani?" At the top of the pit stood Youko Kurama, he looked down at Yomi. *end of more flashbacks*_

_"You told me then that my attitude would be my death someday... You were always calm and collected. You had your own cruelty, but you planned every move before you acted. I never really expected to reach this level. Maybe you became my leader so that I could see how I could become strong and powerful. I was really careless before, and I jumped immediately into gear when I heard that there was a palace with great treasure. I rounded up my group and we headed there, believing there was a treasure. We were not ready for the danger."_

_*flashback* Thieves were entering the palace grounds, but it was way too silent and empty._

_"How odd-" A winged creature suddenly attacked him. He blocked the creature's weapon with his sword. "Who are you, and why?"_

_The creature attacked again. "What do you want from me?" They fight. Suddenly, the creature leaped into the air. "What?!"_

_The stranger was triumphant, "You're through!" He slashed at Yomi's eyes. "Uhg! AHH!" He stumbled, he blindly struck at the creature and managed to wound him at the midsection with his sword. The creature howled in pain, "Ah! We'll see each other again!" Yomi shouted after him, "Come back!" The injured youkai took several steps and ended up rolling down the side of a rocky slope. *end of flashback*_

_"Life is more important than riches, he told me, as he left me crawling in pain. My sight was taken from me. I expected you to come, but you didn't. From that day on, I never saw you in a millennium."_

_Yomi turned to the chained prisoner, "Maybe this is the key to the mystery. Why?" Kurama remained silent._

_"I searched for him for a thousand years until I finally found him. I want to hear the answer in front of you." The blind youkai then laughed. The redhead asked, "What's so funny, Yomi?"_

_"I find you very amusing. Even though you see a tortured monster in front of you, you can remain calm. You really are good." He kicked the prisoner, "Wake up!"_

_It stirred, pained, and pleaded, "Enough! Finish me already!"_

_"Fine. I think you've suffered long enough. Tell me who. Give me the answer."_

_"O-One who's very fierce..._

_...who has no fear and is cruel..._

_...with silver hair..._

_Ku-Kurama! It's Youko Kurama!"_

_Yomi was enraged and he struck at the youkai, killing him. He turns to face Kurama, breathing hard, then he calms down, "I want to tell you that I'm not angry with you. Because I know that I was careless and I sacrificed a lot of members before. If I was the leader then, I think I would have done the same thing, maybe I would have ordered my followers to finish you off."_

_Kurama became apprehensive, "What are you trying to say?" "I'm saying that I need your help to win and to conquer Makai. I know you won't disappoint me, Kurama."_

_The redhead was doubtful, "What if I say no?"_

_The taller youkai paused, then spoke up, "Humans get into accidents very often, don't they?" "What?" "The person you really love is riding an airplane right now, and is traveling, am I right?" The half youko took a step back._

_"It's good if the plane won't crash. She's very happy with her new life now... It's a very pretty picture. I know you don't want it to change." "You-" "She took care of you in the human world. As a result, you learned to love and care from the ningens. You even wanted to give up your life for her using the Mirror of Utter Darkness.." Silence._

_"Now, you need to follow what I tell you to do."_

_Yomi laughed again, "I really admire you, kitsune. I know that you are thinking of ways to save your mother. You're planning your next move. I don't know why you give so much concern to that person more than yourself. The tournament is near, and I need your help. It would be better for you to use all of your knowledge so we could have an edge, Kurama. I will expect you to follow my wishes. If you have any questions, ask Yoda."_

_"There is nothing you can do, but to follow."_

"God! Finally!" Recca was referring to their opponent, who had just disappeared. Doumon collapsed on the grass and panted heavily. He had been more than a challenge for the four of them. Well, three actually, since Tokiya was too busy glancing at the house to make sure that his guest was okay. Kaoru screamed, "What kind of guy is Shuuichi anyway? Why is someone trying to kidnap him?"

Recca agreed, "I know he's really well-wanted, but this? It's ridiculous!"

As the flamecaster moved to sit down on the grass, there was a slight displacement of air that threatened to bang him down on his legs. Before that happened, however, Tokiya had shouted, "Hanabishi, stop."

The one called stopped himself from falling, and the Hyomon Ken master reached for something from where he would supposedly land on. It was a dark-colored ball, slightly opaque, with an ominous shine.


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own them…

Part 6 

"...I expect you to be there. I don't think I need to tell you of the consequences should you not follow. Don't force me to do something horrible Kurama, especially now, that is a crucial moment. Prepare well, kitsune; I hope you've been training like I instructed you to. Farewell, I will meet you in a week."

Kurama quietly stared at the disappearing figure of the horned youkai on the wall, taking with it the stain and the broken shards of glass, and then looked forlornly outside. The breeze played with some of the leaves of the tree outside. Without warning, the winds howled and knocked on the glass of the viewer. The redhead balled his hand into a fist and held it painfully until it bled. As he jerked his head up, a bolt of lightning struck the branch overlooking his window. Kurama, eyes hooded, smiled.

_I hate you... Hiei._

"Ano... Tokiya, what is it? Koganei-chan, you're a genius, tell us what it is!"

The two cringed their ears and turned their attention to the opaque ball on the table. It was strange: a crystalline ball with this black fluid-like thing inside. And the way they found it... It was after the redhead's kidnapping attempt. Suddenly, Kaoru's head perked up, "Ano... Maybe it's a bomb! Oh no!"

Immediately, Doumon and Recca panicked and the latter managed to pick the object up and started to throw it. Tokiya objected, "Oi! Stop!"

Kaoru sweatdropped and began, "Hey... I was just kidding, don't-" But it was too late. The flamemaster had already let go of the ball and it went sailing towards the window -

Only to hit the side of it due to his bad aim. The ball smashed into infinite pieces. Now, it was Recca who sweatdropped. The Adamantium Blade wielder exasperatedly said, "Look what happened! You are so pathetic!"

"Oh yeah? Well I was not the one who thought it was a bomb!"

"Well I'm not the one with the bad aim!"

Tokiya held up his hand, "Quiet, you immature... whatever."

Recca and Kaoru stopped, _thank God_ and Doumon finally stopped gaping. The four watched as the fluid from the shattered ball started climbing the wall and began taking form. Finally, a horned figure was completed. Doumon overreacted, "Oh no! It's a ghost! Kill it!" Before he could do anything, however, it spoke up:

"Greetings! Don't smash the wall or do anything to destroy it, I am not really here. This is a message ball. As you may have presumed, I am a youkai, believe it or not-"

The four blinked. It never occurred to them that he was a youkai...

"I am giving you this message to invite you to a tournament in the monster world. I have heard that you have won one of your own in the past, and I pose this more challenging battle. It will not be easier than your last. In fact, it will be much harder. And, like that battle, you will have to bet something-"

Recca's brow twitched. Not his hime again...

"It will not be a life, but a precious thing in your possession. I'm sure you are interested and are wondering how to get to the venue."

Doumon, Kaoru and Recca all nodded their heads as Tokiya snorted.

"Next week, Saturday, go to the Tokyo Botanical Garden. There is a rock next to the pond with a strange marking. Tap it three times and you will be transported here, where my servants will welcome you and provide needed accommodations. A maximum of six players each team is required."

Recca scratched his head and started counting.

"I am hoping that you would join gamely. You can win a lot of very... interesting prizes, and you will see your level of fighting. Remember, Saturday, the Botanical Garden."

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

A firefly went up with the wind, its tiny point of light flashing spasmodically. Kurama watched, fascinated. His verdant eyes followed the little creature wherever it went: the ceiling, the window, his desk, and to finally land on his open palm. The redhead could hear a slight snore, and from the corner of his eye, he saw a cozily sleeping Kuwabara, drool down the side of his face, and a slack smile to match. He returned his attention to the insect and that point of light. It seemed to be pulsing from orange to red, to yellow, to red. And Kurama thought hard. _Fire... fly._ In a single moment, his hand closed, and the shine quickly disappeared in a cave of darkness.

_I HATE YOU!_

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

"Oi, Ku- I mean, Shuuichi!"

The freshman stopped walking and turned his head towards the voice. Kuwabara noisily sidled up towards his friend, "Hey!"

A nod, "Good morning, Kuwabara. You're up early today. Classes were suspended because of a slight... they didn't really say."

"Is it a slight disturbance?" came the enthusiastic reply. Kurama paused, "You're quite excited. May I ask why?"

"Well..." the taller guy started to unwrap a sandwich and threw the wrapper God-knows-where, and continued in between gulps, "Last night. (chomp) Shthere swash a (gulp) weird ki." 

Kurama's eyebrows furrowed. Kuwabara wanted to smoothen out that forehead. He really didn't like it when Kurama frowned. _I've seen enough of that... Please. Smile even just a LITTLE._ "A weird ki? How so?"

_At least that frown's gone._ "You see, I was sleeping. Then in my dream, a wave of... something kind of weird... I mean, the ki felt so familiar, yet there was an... evil tinge to it," he slightly shivered, "And it felt like death was upon me. Hey... You usually stay up late. Didn't you feel it?"

The redhead only shook his head and greeted someone as they walked passed by her. The girl seemed to turn red all over. Kuwabara gave an exasperated sideglance, _Why do chicks always have to fall for HIM, not ME?_ As if reading his thoughts, Kurama spoke up, "You already have Yukina."

The big man sheepishly smiled, then a thought hit him, "Oh yeah! Wasn't there going to be another tournament?"

Kurama stopped by the front door of their shared room and turned to face the carrot-top, "Hai. How did you-"

"I'm psychic you know. Hehehe... Anyway, I'm entering."

That really got Kurama's attention, "Kuwabara, it's best that you sit this one out-"

"Again?! No way! We can reunite our forces. You, me, Yuusuke, Hi-" He managed to cut off himself in time.

Too late. Kurama winced, "Yuusuke has his domain to be group with, I'm with Yomi."

_There's that weird ki againWAITAMINUTE! Is that from..._ "Um... Can't you have um... Two groups? Come on, for old time's sake." _Damn. I think it IS from-_

"Even though, we would still lack members. We need SIX, Kuwa-chan. And-"

"So? There are already three of us. Why don't we take in those you trained last time, like Touya, Rinku, Jin... You know."

"I... I have to ask permission from my Lo- from Yomi. But if it were me, I'd agree."

Kuwabara smiled, but he was already deep in thought, _That bad ki..._

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

Hiei looked up from the decapitated body he just took care of. He spotted Mukuro, or rather, felt her coming from towards their fortress. "Little fire demon..."

"Stop calling me that."

"Oh... What shall I call you then? What was that name Kurama used to tease to you? Hm... let me-"

A cold steel met her throat. She merely smiled, "My. Aren't we in a pissy mood?"

"I'm.Not.In.A.MOOD."

"You better not be. The tournament is in four days. We can't afford to lose. I'm betting quite a large piece of land, Hiei. I'm expecting you to perform well." "Hn."

"Oh, and about Kurama... As expected, he is working with YOMI."

A sly smile was hidden from view. In a flash, a tree suddenly fell down, cut vertically in its middle. The ruler raised a brow, "My... Not pissed off, aren't we?" Hiei growled menacingly. _Why does that kitsune have to stay with that goat anyway? He's not only power-hungry, but he's also a friggin maniac!_ The carrot-topped woman sighed and shook her head, "You mean that sly fox didn't tell you? What a surprise!"

She was grabbed by her robe, "I'm not in the mood for playing games, woman."

Mukuro scoffed as she freed herself, "Don't be so rough, now. I am your ruler, show me even just a bit of respect you give that redhead. Ha! I wish you would be as obedient as he is to Yomi-" "Urusai!"

Mukuro stopped blabbering and rolled her good eye, "Well."

"Give me the reason, woman."

"You have to say please first."

"Dammit! If you don't tell me now, I'll-" "GOD, Hiei, you're no fun to tease! I wonder how Kurama coped with you."

Hiei gritted his teeth, "Now, Mukuro."

"Oh, right. They used to be partners, that's all."

"Hn. There's no way that fox could-"

"Remember that he was a youko at that time."

That made Hiei pause and think. He'd had the same doubts with Kurama at first, that the redhead wanted power, that he would kill to get what he wants... But was proven wrong. Through their stay together, he had showed such friendship, compassion. _And that is why-_ Hiei shook his head, "So? He doesn't have to come back to being with Yomi and go serving that mania- goat again."

"That is what I can't figure out, providing that in the past, there was a change of roles: Yomi served Kurama then. Or preferably, he was the inferior one."

_Dammit, kitsune. I can never figure out what's going through that red head of yours. Why? WHY, DAMMIT?! Sometimes, I just want to wring your neck. And then, there are times when..._ Mukuro walked away leisurely, leaving a seething koorime behind.

"Okay, Enki. We've just finished our list. But why do we need ten of us? Max fighters are six. No more than that."

Enki browsed through the figures of Natsumi, Shiji, Kedo, Li, Soun, Ten, Iraza, and Coco, lingering for a while there, with a slack grin on his face. Finally, he turned to Yuusuke, "It's for unseen circumstances, boy. I've been in this business longer than you have, I should know."

"Eh... Whatever. But I don't want any fighting as to who will battle in a match."

Enki boomed out laughter, and the whole place seemed to shake. He called out his friends, "Oi! Oi! Everyone, meet Raizen's descendant! This is his great, great, great, um... grandson, Yuusuke."

The eight stopped for a while to look at the half-ningen in front of them. Li fished something out of his pocket and threw it at Yuusuke, who managed to easily duck it. But even so, something seemed to bind to him, and that something spoke up, "Very strong. Ki level, cannot be computed. Cannot be computed." With that, it burst to flames and the ashes fell to the ground.

This time, with interest, they approached, with the exception of Natsumi and Coco (they already met Yuusuke in the past), and began:

"Li. I use magic."

"Shiji. Specializing in weaponry."

"Soun. This is my power." He commanded the ground at Yuusuke's feet to move. The teenager almost fell, but managed to maintain his balance.

"Ten. I'm as fast as lightning."

"Iraza, singing diva." This earned a few catcalls.

"Kedo."

Yuusuke strained to hear more words, but none came. _Hm... Like Hiei. Though I'd love to beat up that runt as much as Kuwabara does..._"Yoshi! We're all set! To the tournament!"

"HAI!"

As Yuusuke exchanged grins, he remembered Keiko's reaction when she heard that another tournament was in order.

_"Another one! Oh no, Yuusuke, you are definitely not joining!"_

_That was preceded by pans and other kitchen ware being thrown at him._

Yuusuke painfully rubbed his bandaged forehead, _Keiko..._

The whole noise seemed to have been vacuumed when a presence was felt. Everyone turned towards the elm tree to their right, and a figure materialized. It was of a black-dressed figure. Yuusuke instantly reacted, "What do you want?" Cold, and dangerous voice.

From the corner of his eye, the visitor could see the others tensing up, "Please do not attack. I only have a message for Yuusuke."

There was a collective relaxation, as Yuusuke stepped forward to receive the envelope, "What does Yomi want? It better not be a proposal for an alliance of some sort-"

"Iya, not from Lord Yomi. It's from Lord Kurama."

"Kurama?" That made Yuusuke grab the letter faster, _Is he in trouble? What is Yomi doing to him?_ As he looked up towards the messenger, the shadowy figure had already disappeared. _Well, can't do anything about that._ He ripped the side of the scented envelope, and freed the message. His eyes moved as he slowly absorbed what was written in the piece of paper, and then nodded at Enki. The fat youkai approved and immediately, he headed to the nearest portal. _Kuwabara... I know what you're thinking. Do you think Kurama will agree?_

"Ah... What will you do now, Minamino-kun? Where are those two gorillas who protect you like hell, huh? Where?"

Kurama slowly backed up to a wall. He winced as he heard the former statement. True. Itosugi had been sent to detention for beating up one of this guy's lackeys for trying to hurt him, and Kuwabara had been forcefully called for a make-up test. That left him alone, and unprotected. Even Itosugi's friends weren't around. Besides, this was an isolated area, and the redhead began to regret having visited this serene place to think of his problems. Tofu must have followed him here. Two hands painfully pinned his shoulder to the wall, "There, there. Where shall I start?"

The junior took a knife and popped a few buttons off his uniform, to prove how sharp it was, then pressed it agonizingly on his cheek, causing the milky white skin to yield and bleed. The torturer smiled, "Ne, maybe I should start by cutting off your tongue first, so you can't scream. What do you think?"

Kurama was starting to get angry. _People always think I'm weak. Well, how shall I kill thee? Let me count- WHAT WAS I THINKING?_ He was too shocked about where his contemplations were leading to, to even notice how Tofu forced his mouth to open and braced the knife. The older guy paused in decisiveness, and spoke up, "But maybe I'll enjoy this lusciousness for a while." 

He rapidly took the redhead's mouth and savored the sweet taste. It served to snap Kurama out of his pensiveness. Panicked, he tried to push the heavier man, and only managed to budge minutely from the grip. As he was about to command his plants (there was no doubt plenty in the area, it was a garden), a fist connected with Tofu's head, instantly breaking the kiss. Yuusuke rubbed the spot where his fist connected and spoke up, "Get your filthy self off him. Think I'll let you hurt him? Well, think again."

Kurama didn't see how his friend beat up the offending junior, he was too busy panting and touching his bruised lips, not quite sure why it happened... But his memories seemed to help calm him down. By the time he reached sanity, Yuusuke was already done with Tofu. He took a handkerchief and pressed it to the redhead's wound. Kurama's eyes began to glaze, "Yuusuke..."

The raven-haired youth embraced the lithe form, while maintaining his hold on the handkerchief, "Daijoubu?"

Although no tears came, Yuusuke still felt so bad for his friend. _Damn! That was so close..._ Kurama stirred and separated himself from Yuusuke, "Hai. Doumo."

The shorter one looked at his friend, _Damn. He's just too good at hiding his feelings. Kurama, let me help you...._ There was a moment of silence before Yuusuke moved to reach for something in his pocket, and when he pulled it out, he waved the letter in his hand.

"I think I would like to form another group, with you and Kuwabara. Rules didn't state that you couldn't participate in two teams... Besides, let us let Kuwabara reminisce the old times..."

Kurama looked up to uncertainly meet shining brown eyes.

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

"Oi! Only three more days 'til the tournament. We still lack one player! Ideas, guys! Ideas!" Recca was getting desperate. As he scanned through his teammates, he slightly winced as he saw Fuuko bandaging Doumon's arm for the time-being because their healer had gone to the market. Ganko was sobbing softly, holding the talking stuffed toy closely, Kaoru, leaning against the wall, as if without a care in the world, and Tokiya seemed to be playing with his redhead companion. They had regrouped here, in Kagero's hut still last Wednesday, and started training since then, all except Shuuichi, who just arrived with Tokiya that day, Friday. The flamecaster sweatdropped as he remembered the disastrous results they came up with when they tried to look for a sixth member.

_"Here! Try here, there's a hole!" Fuuko was excitedly calling out to here friends._

_Doumon, Ganko, her stuffed toy ran towards the voice, as Kaoru followed slowly, at the same time, calling out to the disappearing backs, "I don't think that's a good idea..." _Ganko's not used to-_As he stopped, he heard Doumon saying, "At least we have some ideas. Not like some genius-" _

_That caught Kaoru's attention and got him agitated, "Hah! At least I don't do things impulsively like some stupid idiots... Look at what happened to the forest." The burly man followed the pointed finger and his eyes bulged out as he saw all the trees that were cut and lying down the forest floor. But before he could formulate a retort, Ganko's frilly scream was heard, "Ack! It's alive! Waah!!"_

_Fuuko jumped away, "Guys, look out!"_

_A branch moved in and attempted to hit the two arguing youths. Kaoru, being nimble, quickly avoided the blow, but Doumon, still thinking (?) what to do, was swiped and he landed a few meters away. Immediately, Kaoru used his weapon, "Arrow!" True to aim, the jewel fell from the hole where it was placed. The tree stopped moving and started to fall..._

_Recca paused and turned to the sound of another tree crashing. As he faced his mother's back again, the latter's pace in cutting vegetables had quickened, seemingly getting impatient, "Recca, what are your friends up to?"_

_"Um... Practicing, 'kaasan." He fidgeted from his kneeling position and resumed begging, "Please, 'kaasan. Be our sixth member... We have no other player..."_

_"I already told you: no. I can't fight in there. I'm not sure I can keep up. All I know is to throw knives and not die."_

_Her son sweatdropped, "I promise we'll win all the fights, so your turn won't come. Come on..."_

_A tic seemed to have formed under his mother's eye as she turned to face Recca, the knife still in hand, "Do you want me to hurt you right now, so your turn won't come as well?"_

_That got Recca running._

The leader huffed out some air. _What a day this was..._ Suddenly, Kaoru spoke up, "Why don't I just fight twice? I can handle it."

"Kaoru, we're not sure how strong our opponents are. They're not humans after all..."

"Ouch! Fuuko! That hurts!" "Quit being a whiner." "Ow!!!"

"She's right, you know. We have to have another member. Guys... Give me ideas!"

_'It was so close... I should have been there... That Tofu guy's going to pay. He's going to regret what he did once I'm through with him.'_

Slowly, he stroked the red mane, slowly, he caressed the smooth skin, enticing the younger to falling into slumber. The redhead squirmed, resisting. Tokiya sighed quietly. When he turned to look around, he caught sight of Recca staring at them. When the latter met eyes with the Hyomon Ken master, he blushed, and scratched his cheek, "Ano... ideas?"

Tokiya snorted, closed his eyes and looked away, as he replied, "Yanagi-san seems to have one." With that, he stood up, still carrying his cousin in his arms, spun around, and headed towards their shared room. A sound of protest escaped the redhead's lips. Recca was about to react, but his head swung to the sound of the door opening. All signs of worry disappeared from him and he smiled widely as he saw his princess coming in, "Hime-" his greeting was cut short when he remembered Tokiya's words, _"Yanagi-san seems to have one." What could it be?_

As if on cue, the newcomer greeted everyone, " Minna-san! Guess who I bumped into."

Fuuko stopped treating Doumon's wounds, Ganko wiped her eyes, and all of them gazed at the coming figure.

"SAICHO!"

"NO!"

Tokiya sighed, exasperatedly, this time, "Come on, Shuu-chan. You have to rest..."

Kurama tried to push away the blankets and pillow his cousin attempted to cover him with, _I'll dream of that ungrateful... BASTARD again. No, no more._ "Iya! I'm not going to sleep! No!"

"Shuu-chan..." Tokiya warned, and pinned the redhead to the bed. Kurama slightly thrashed, but was quickly getting tired. Instead, he screamed, "Iya! No, no no!"

Everyone paused from welcoming Saicho, when they heard an alto voice. Doumon started, "What's going on?"

"I'll go check," said their fearless leader.

He opened the door and almost choked when he saw the Ensui-wielder on top of a squirming Shuuichi. "Tokiya! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Recca pulled off the brown-haired youth and painfully pushed him against the wall. From the corner of his eye, he saw the redhead sitting up and watched the scene playing before him. Recca shook with anger, "Tokiya! You- Don't you know that you're not supposed to... to... hurt -"

"Hanabishi, get off me."

"I can't... let you..." the words were already strained.

Kurama worriedly viewed what was going on, quietly wondering what this was about. He didn't know why Recca was so angry with his cousin, _Tokiya-kun...?_

"Hanabishi, if you don't let me go now, I'll make you suffer miserably-"

"How can you call yourself his LOVER when you try to-"

Tokiya stopped pushing against the flamecaster, "His what?" Kurama was also surprised, _'My what?'_

"His **lover**, dammit!" He punched the wall beside Tokiya's head asking himself, _'Why is he so surprised? Did he think I was that thick-headed to not notice?'_ To his agitation, and surprise, his captive stared to laugh out loud. When he turned, he caught sight of the redhead, tremors running through his body, also seeming to... chuckle? "Huh? Will someone explain to me what's going on?"

Tokiya let go of the lock of hair he was holding, "Baka! You actually thought..." More laughter came, "that we were... That one is priceless, Hanabishi! Us..."

He pushed the confused youth away and gave the redhead a quick kiss on the forehead. Recca blushed upon seeing this and started to bow his head, but a voice made him freeze, "Save it, flamecaster," Tokiya seemed to have regained his composure, "You actually thought that we were lovers?"

Recca dumbfoundedly nodded.

"Then I gave you more credit than I should have, numbskull." "Oi! I resent that!"

"Yes, we may have a relationship..." Recca's ears grew big, "But Shuuichi and I are mere cousins. Relatives." 

"Ju-Just..." but a thought quickly popped into his head, for revenge, as his eyes quickly narrowed into that evil, teasing look, "But the way you act... It's like, you know..."

The related boys sweatdropped (again, hehe...) and Tokiya smashed Recca on the head, "You've been watching too much porn."

"Don't tell my hime that -- I mean, of course, I don't! But wait-" Another thought popped into his head (they just keep coming, don't they?), "What were you doing to him a while ago? Huh?" His eyebrows were raised to match his knowing look. Because of that, he garnered another bop on the head, "I was trying to put him to sleep, hentai-minded nitwit!"

"Oh... Hehe..."

"I'm not going to sleep!"


	7. Part 7

Disclaimers: Trying to own them… but still don't

Part 7 

"You're not taking the training seriously! Concentrate!" Hiei reprimanded as he saw more of his soon-to-be teammates fumble to the ground. As he met eyes with Shigure, he snorted disdainfully. As he was about to leave, a hand reached out for him, and he slapped it away with the hilt of his sword. He growled when he saw the stitched guy, "What do you want?"

"Kurama."

"Nani?"

"I want Kurama. I'll fight him in the tournament. I'll make him mine."

Hiei growled inwardly as he gritted his teeth, "I couldn't care less." It came out more as a hiss. He did a sharp turn and disappeared into a door. Shigure watched this, "Your lips say 'no', but you act like he's yours. Make up your mind, Jaganshi."

"Good! Keep it up!" Yuusuke turned and nearly bumped into Enki's big belly, "Haha! It's nice to see you have fun!"

"Just making sure we don't lose to the competition. It's a big piece of land we're risking..."

As he left, Enki gave out a hearty laugh, making sure it reverberated through the kingdom (~_~;) as he thought, _But will you be able to fight your redheaded friend, when the time comes?_

As Yuusuke plopped himself down the bed, his thoughts ran towards that time when he saved the redhead from that maniac. _'God, I'm glad I wasn't the one to tell his overly protective cousin. Man, he may have skinned me alive for not going there on time... And I can't lay a finger on him because Kurama will get mad! Kurama... The things I do for you...'_

Being a ningen really gives you a lot of feelings. _Maybe that's why Hiei- Hmph! No way I'm thinking about that brat. It'll just sour up my mood. And speaking of ningens... I wonder who the ningen group will be this time, ours not counted since it's only Kuwabara who is truly human..._

Yuusuke's eyes started to grow heavy, but he remained awake, when his thoughts centered once more on Kurama, _I promised not to hurt you, or to never let anyone hurt you... Will I be able to fight you in the tournament?_

Thunder flashed and a dark silhouette could be seen looking out a large window. When everything cleared, it could be seen that it was Yomi, currently putting a hand against the glass, "Kurama, it's almost time... Use your anger well..."

"Homura! Nadare!"

Tokiya easily dodged the blasts. He paused when his sparring partner stopped to catch his breath, "Tired already? That's pathetic, Hanabishi."

"Feh. Let's talk for a while. Are you sure-"

The two jumped away as the ground suddenly pulled up and Doumon landed heavily, then quickly got up, and moved towards another area. Fuuko abruptly appeared and managed to apologize, before going after the big guy, "Sorry, didn't mean to."

"At least I see some people improving."

"Cut it out Tokiya, criticize me later. Are you sure you're bringing Minamino to Makai? It's very dangerous there-"

"And you're dragging along Yanagi-san and Ganko?"

"We need Hime-"

"And Ganko?" Silence. "Face it, Hanabishi. It would be better for the three of them together to ward off youkais. Besides, Shuu-chan is also sought after in here. He's had one too many kidnapping attempts, and I don't trust his block-headed friends to protect him well. If he is with me, I can watch him closely. AND, I've already talked about this with him." 

Recca expected to hear more, but nothing else came out. Resigning, he called out, "Guys, time to pack! Already Saturday tomorrow..."

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

"Where's that damn rock?"

The group walked lazily under the suppressing heat of the sun. Yanagi was fanning herself, Ganko, using Condo to cover her now warm head. Fuuko was VERY tempted to use her Fujin, but was constrained due to the presence of "commoners". Kaoru had taken off his vest and had slung it over his right shoulder, his cheeks slightly red from the tepidity of the place, and even Kagero had taken off her long black dress and wore the sleeveless white one inside. And Doumon and Recca? Let's just say the place was going to be flooded soon due to their excretions (~.~; sweat). The bulkier guy looked at Recca through narrowed eyes, partly from the sun's blaring brightness, and partly from suspicion, "Oi! Hanabishi! I thought flamecasters... um... you know, have high tolerance to heat..." 

If Recca had ever sweatdropped at that moment, it could not have been distinguished from other numerous drops, "Eh... That was for flames, idiot!" 

Doumon slapped the back of Recca's neck, retorting, "Aren't they the same? There's still heat when fires burn and-"

"Will you two shut up? Someone is trying to catch some shut-eye here."

The people mentioned above turned to see Tokiya wearing only his undershirt, a body snuggly placed on his arms, the jacket the elder usually wore was covering his load's face, and the bright red hair. Recca almost did a double take when Fuuko and his Hime said, "Kawaii..." Even Doumon seemed to lighten up when he watched the scene. Recca caught himself and pondered evilly, '_I'll tease them to hell and back after they find out that they're really not... lovers. Then I'll have the time of my life! But I won't do anything to hurt hime-_' His thoughts were cut short when Tokiya suddenly passed by him, glaring, as if knowing. Recca sheepishly grinned, "Eh...heheheh..." 

Suddenly, Kaoru waved, "Over here! There are a lot of rocks with strange markings..."

The guys hurried up, for the exception of Tokiya. The group ended up staring at two big rocks per corner of this square, and another pair at the center, each surrounded by tiny pebbles. Though not clearly seen, there were visible signs on them. Recca huffed, "I guess this is it. But which one?"

Doumon proceeded to knock on each one, "We won't know until we've tried."

To their surprise, an attendant suddenly appeared and shook his hand in anger at Doumon, "What do you think you're doing?! That is a holy place! One should not step on the tiny pebbles! You've brought bad luck to our place! OUT! OUT! You NINCOMPOOP! Don't ever come back!"

As the bulky man made his way to the group beet red, he took notice of Kaoru whistling happily at the side. He grabbed the little one by the collar, "You knew all along, didn't you?"

"Only idiots won't know that that was a sacred ground." All else sweatdropped. By now, Tokiya had arrived at the place they were currently on, "What are you doing here? Didn't that horned guy say that the rock was near a pond? It's over there." The Hyoumon Ken Master disappeared, muttering something like 'incompetent fools', or something close. Kaoru stuck a tongue out at Doumon before running after Tokiya and his baggage. 

"What is this place?"

"Ah! A ghost!"

"Doumon, quit yapping!"

"But I'm scared, Fuuko..."

Yomi sighed quietly. He wasn't sure whether he had made the right decision. He "eyed" each one quietly and gently stopped to know how Kurama was faring, and was slightly surprised when the person carrying him made a protective gesture and held him closer. _A lover? No.. Kurama didn't tell me that he had one... Demo..._ Yomi tore away his gaze and forcefully returned it to the ungraceful ningen who had once again said he was a ghost, even though he HAD explained several times that he was youkai. A big difference. His thoughts wandered again to Kurama and his possible lover. _Even if he took a lover, I don't have the right to know..._ He hid a knowing smile, _At least, not yet..._ "Welcome to my domain. This place is called Gandara. We will provide you your needs for the duration of the tournament. Now, we will bring you to your rooms." 

At this, Tokiya spoke up, "Will we be in separate rooms?" Adding slightly to himself, _'I don't trust you...'_

Yomi's suspicion grew, "Hai. It is to give you more rest and time to meditate. ALONE."

Tokiya was about to protest, but Recca spoke up for him, "Nah. Tokiya doesn't need those. All he needs is to be with his cou- with Shuuichi." The flamecaster congratulated himself for managing to catch on that perfect give-away about Tokiya and his cousin's relationship.

Yomi simply shrugged, "Fine then. Would you like to rest now, or tour Gandara?"

They didn't need to consult one another. "TOUR GANDARA! Yeah!!!!"

For once, Tokiya had left him. The latter had to practice some moves that might endanger him, so he was to stay back a few meters away from the ensui-wielder. Tokiya was in the forest, and Kurama was in the garden, just outside the forest. Kurama regretted not having to see the technique, his knowledge of it might be useful to him, if ever he and Tokiya... were matched. The tournament was unpredictable. The players, decided with dice, although each fighter only gets to fight once. But the redhead wasn't wishing anything like that to happen. In fact, he wanted to remain as anonymous as possible. He remembered his conversation with Tokiya early that morning: 

_"Tokiya..."_

_"Hai?" The voice was patient, as ever as it was with him._

_"I... I have a secret... something... I-"_

_Tokiya looked at his hesitating cousin and decided, "If that secret hurts so much to tell, then I would not want to know about it, ok?"_

_Kurama sighed, relieved, "Arigatou. But... I do need to tell you. When it's time. When I'm ready. When it's my time."_

His reminiscing was shattered when he felt a presence coming, "Yomi."

The blind youkai only nodded in reply. He sensed the redhead turning to face him, and he stated, rather than asked, "You've found a lover?"

Kurama shifted a bit, uncomfortable why Yomi would ask such a question, torn whether to laugh or just sneer at the other's misconception, "He's my cousin."

This seemed to relax the taller youkai a bit. A moment of silence passed between them. Kurama knew what the horned youkai wanted. Finally, Yomi asked, "Have you considered about my proposal yet, kitsune?"

The redhead flinched at the nickname Yomi just called him. It reminded him too much of Hiei. He gripped the grass tightly, and the blades of grass beneath him seemed to wither slowly. Yomi noticed the change of air around the half-youko, remained silent, for he too, was shocked about the reaction. He had purposely called Kurama that name, wanting to see the teenager's reaction. _It worked._ Finally, when he noticed that if he didn't stop this, the redhead would lose control, so he simply turned to catch Kurama's attention, "Think about it again, Kurama. I'll give you until about the end of the tournament to decide. After that... I'll do anything to get you, Kurama. I will try anything..."

The half-youko looked up at him, "What's the point in asking then?"

"I want it to be from your will, Kurama. The results would be much better that way..."

Things remained quiet again. Then, as Yomi left, he asked a last question, "Will you be fighting in the tournament Kurama?"

"I hope not." But deep inside, Kurama knew he was lying to himself.

Tokiya paused as he saw their host leaving his cousin. He hurriedly went to the young one's side, who, by now, was innocently (~_~) twirling a flower between his fingers. He gave a barrage of questions, "Did he hurt you? Are you okay? What did he do?"

The Hyoumon Ken Master knelt before him, and so he placed his head on the other's chest before he replied, "He asked if I would be fighting in the tournament."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said, 'I hope not.'"

Tokiya nodded and lifted his cousin. _I really don't like that Yomi guy._

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

"The fight's over! Hokage wins again!"

The crowd boos in disapproval. The disheveled group walked out of the stadium. It had been their second fight. Only two more to win and they would advance to the finals. Recca was smiling happily on the way back, "Hahaha!!! They're no match for us! They fight like human sissies!"

"'Speak for yourself!" came his teammates' reply.

As they each headed to their rooms, Recca pondered on seeing Yuusuke in the area. _So... He's got his own group. I can't wait to face him in a match... But why is he here? Were they invited too? Even the loud mouth is here. But they had youkais in their team. That's unfaiZzzzzzzz......'_

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

_Hmmm... The first time I'm using this. This Nozomi guy's something..._ "REI-GUN!!!"

The blast caught the brown-haired opponent off-guard and he vainly tried to put a hand in front of him, to protect himself. For a while, Yuusuke thought it would work, that his Rei-gun would somehow lose to that hand, but then the blue light engulfed the hand, and soon, Nozomi was sent flying out of the ring, medium-rare. The raven-haired youth cheekily grinned, "Whew... Too close."

Recca and his friends seemed to choke when they saw the blue ray going out from Shuuichi's friend's finger. Doumon's mouth was left gaping, as Fuuko stuttered, "Wha...Wha-" 

Kagero recovered first, followed by Koganei, who managed to speak out, "What was that?" 

Everyone turned to Miss Kagero and was dismayed when she just shook her head. Finally, she stated, "I think we shouldn't have been so surprised. This IS the Demon world after all. So far, I think we have seen so much display of those rays and lights..."

"But- But... I mean, they're Shuuichi's friends! That redhead's like... so.... incapable of protecting himself! Why would he have friends who are... like THAT?" Recca seemed to find it so unreal.

Yanagi thought for a while, then replied, "I guess it's just practical." Everyone turned to hear her out. "If he's um... _weak_, from my point of view and from experience, then he WOULD need those kinds of friends..."

Recca noticed the sad look on his hime's face, "O, Princess, you're not weak at all! In fact, you're one of our strongest members..." 

Yanagi turned to him, teary-eyed, "You really think so? Thank you, Recca...." 

Fuuko suddenly protested and pointed at this guy with a horn from Urameshi's team, "But even so, a guy with a horn? A kid with tattoos? And this guy with unusual hair and eyes? Shuuichi has demon friends? Why, I wouldn't be surprised if he is at all associated to that Yomi guy!"

Everyone was silent for a while, then Ganko pouted and hugged her stuffed toy closer, "I think that's too much. A scary guy like Sir Yomi... I even shiver when I hear that name..."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Fuuko seemed to shrink in size, _I was only exaggerating..._

"Choo!"

Tokiya looked worriedly at his cousin, "Hey, you okay?"

Kurama smiled softly, "Hai. It's probably just the pollens..."

Tokiya also smiled and the redhead turned his attention back to the clouds, "It's a rabbit. Look, it's your sword..."

The two had gone to the greenery outside before the first fight for the day had begun. Now, they were happily lying on the grass, under the shade of this big tree, admiring nature. Although they were already a quite distant from the stadium, they could still hear the loud applause of the audience, the cheering, and of course the announcement that the battle would begin. This time, they vaguely heard, though neither really paid any attention, "Urameshi wins! The next fight... The dice is rolling... A! The next fight if Rinku vs. Tomitsu!" 

Tokiya didn't really look at the sky like his relative was; instead, he was watching the contented and smiling face of the younger youth. _This is the way it should be: Him happy, and me watching him..._ A voice interrupted his thoughts, "Ne, Tokiya-kun?"

"Huh?"

The voice was slightly annoyed now, but just for show, "You're not listening! I said it looks like your ensui!"

The older of the two gave a short laugh, to be rewarded by a confused look from the redhead. Tokiya shook his head and took Kurama's hand, kissed it and lay it down on the grass. The half-youko still observed his cousin. Finally, the latter spoke up and asked, "Aren't you going to sleep yet? You didn't get enough last night..."

Kurama almost sweatdropped, _Ten hours wasn't enough?_ He turned his head from side to side and protested, "But I'm not tired! I don't want to sleep..."

Tokiya only gave him a stern look and then pulled the smaller guy into an embrace. Soon, the redhead's breathing had become shallow, his body, relaxed.

Unheeded by the two, a black-clad figure watched from somewhere close.

Recca looked around, "Hey... Why didn't Tokiya and Shuuichi return yet? He said he'd be watching to learn their techniques..."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is so amazing! This is already the fourth battle, and so far, the Urameshi team has not lost even one match still! If the Kijutsu group wants to survive the game, they better win these last three matches. Ah... The players for this round are... Ta-da! Jin vs. Kemuri! An interesting fight! We will begin!"

"Oi, Doumon! Have you by any chance seen those re- I mean, Tokiya and Minamino? Where are they?"

Suddenly, Doumon had this evil look to him, "Maybe... They... you know... did something-"

Ganko cringed her nose up, "That's gross, Doumon!"

The big guy also received a hit from Fuuko's fist, "Stop thinking hentai thoughts, idiot!"

Yanagi nodded, "Hai. They're probably just around here somewhere, touring the place..."

Recca sweatdropped at the group's assumptions. Before he could say anything, however, Koganei had called their attention, "Hey, look!"

As the five turned their heads, they were once again surprised. Especially Fuuko. The said 'Jin' also used wind for his weapon.

Tokiya suddenly stood up, managing not to wake his cousin up, "Show yourself. Who are you? What do you want?"

"Hn." Hiei stepped out from the shadows. He didn't feel inclined to answer any of the questions thrown at him. All he did was glance at the sleeping redhead, then at the tall guy demanding his name, and his motive.

Tokiya was getting pissed off at how the short... shrimp was totally ignoring his questions, and choosing to remain so impassive. Suddenly, he remembered seeing a picture of that guy in Shuuichi's room... He hissed out a curse when he finally remembered, "Hiei... You're Hiei." He couldn't think now. All he could see in his mind's eye was Shuuichi so depressed, Shuuichi losing faith in people, Shuuichi yearning for his best friend... THIS best friend who suddenly left him... He grabbed his ensui.

Hiei watched as the ningen slowly seethed and then finally grab something from under his jacket. He smirked at how the youth had actually spit out his name like it was poison. But he could only notice Kurama. The way Kurama was contentedly snuggling closer to the ningen. The way he smiled at the ningen. The way he was touched by the ningen. And he too, started to boil over.

_Shuuichi was sad... just because of this ungrateful bastard?_ The teenager suddenly attacked, saying "KISAMA! Who do you think you are? I'll kill you for what you did to Shuuichi!" 

Hiei was thinking about the redhead too. _Kurama in his arms..._ "Not before I kill you, ningen."

Hiei suddenly blurred and appeared in front of Tokiya, sword poised. The latter was taken aback, but managed to dodge the blow. The sword's edge missed him by millimeters. As the koorime withdrew to strike again, a voice made him pause, "Hiei. Stop that. Our match is starting."

Tokiya looked around to see a woman, her face half-burnt, walking towards them.

Jin ducked as Kemuri fired a ball of energy, sweatdropping as it only turned to follow him. He flew upwards, higher and higher, until he was with the clouds, but he still caught sight of the cackling circle. Below, Kemuri was laughing cockily, deciding that the match was already his. Meanwhile, Jin swooped down again, and the ball stopped, then changed direction to give chase to the youkai. Jin passed by the audience who screamed in fear as they saw the ball coming down towards them. _What should I do? What can I do?_ He glanced at the ring and saw his opponent's confident look and manic laughter. Then he remembered. 

_"If your opponent is too confident, that is his weakness. Learn to turn things to your advantage, Jin."_

_"Like this?" The wind-controlling youkai flipped Kurama towards the ground, and they were now in a change of positions. A while ago, the short-haired youkai had fallen into Kurama's trap during their training, which had him end up lying flat on his back. The redhead smiled, "Hai."_

_To my advantage..._ Jin smiled and started towards the sky again. The ball obediently followed. Up there, Jin used the wind to move the clouds towards the stadium, and now, everyone's view of the sky was blocked. Kemuri snickered and got impatient, so he decided to follow up, and then jumped. Before he could react however, Jin descended and gave him a kick upwards, and the ball of energy suddenly appeared, still chasing Jin, and ended up colliding with its maker. Kemuri fell to the ground lifelessly. Jin landed proudly and gave a smile, "Yeah! I'm so good!" He could hear Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Rinku's hooting. He looked around, _I wish Kurama were here to see me though..._ He noticed that Touya was staring at him and seemed to know what he was thinking, so he laughed nervously. 

"Amazing! Simply amazing! Jin wins! The Urameshi team is moving to the semi-finals!!!" 

Recca almost choked, "Wow!"

Fuuko and Doumon were so surprised that they were left maimed. Koganei asked quietly, "If we win our next match, we'll... fight them?"

The announcer, Koto, had already called in the next groups to fight. Mukuro's group and the Dorobo group. The Urameshi team had lingered for a while, and then started to exit. By this time, Kagami, Tenchi, Nazoka, Kuroi and Hiei had already entered. As Yuusuke passed by the fire demon, he gave a deathglare that Hiei returned. Sparks flew, and the temperature must have dropped, because the rest of their team members had paused to see the commotion. Kuwabara also approached and warned, "I'll make you pay, shrimp!" 

"In your dreams, ningen."

A fight seemed clear to erupt, but Touya had called out, "Yuusuke, Kuwabara. Let's go."

Hiei was finally left to his peace. But with a troubled mind.

"I'm sorry for Hiei's attitude. He's really like that." 

"'I'm only sorry that Shuuichi had met someone like him."

Mukuro smiled softly as she brushed a few red locks of Kurama. In truth, she really didn't know why Hiei left the redhead. She knew that the fire demon also depended on the kitsune, trusted him to cover his back, and knew that with Kurama, he always had somewhere to return to. _Maybe he found it as a threat. Just like when he worries about Yukina. But then..._ "They were so close, you know. Though neither of them would admit it... They trusted each other enough to maybe sleep through a stampede of demons, knowing that the other would be there to save him... What a waste of friendship." 

"But it was one-sided! Shuuichi kept on giving. Hiei received and received until he was full, then just went away. Where was friendship there? And I can't still figure out how my cousin could have lasted being with someone who didn't give a damn about him." 

Mukuro looked up at the brown-haired youth, "So you're cousins." She didn't wait for a reply. "Believe me, Mikagami-san, Hiei gave a damn for your cousin. And I think that's why he left. Because he worried about Kura- Shuuichi's safety. That brat has a lot of enemies you know." 

Tokiya seemed amused, "Then he's a fool to think that it would keep Shuuichi safe if he left. My cousin would be a lot safer if he were actually around to protect him." 

Mukuro sighed, "I suppose you're right. But he's too damn stubborn..."

The two paused when they heard that the first match was to be between Nazoka and Zainin. The ruler smiled softly, let go of Kurama's locks that she had been holding, gave a light pat on Tokiya's shoulder and proceeded to get up to head towards the stadium, "It was a pleasure talking to you, Mikagami-san." 

Tokiya only nodded and watched as the woman slowly made her way. He lifted Shuuichi to lie against his chest and leaned on the tree. He also closed his eyes to take a light nap. Kurama opened his own; he had been awake all the time. Curiously though, there was a dark glow in his eyes.

"Mi-chan, where have you been? Our fight's already begun! Good thing you weren't called yet to fight, or else we would have forfeited."

Tokiya looked impassively at Fuuko, then went to the side of the ring, Kurama following him. At present, Doumon was fighting Kinoko. The Hokage team had already won two matches out of two matches, fought by Saicho and Koganei. The ensui-wielder snorted when he saw Doumon fumble and fall outside the ring. Fuuko screamed, "Doumon!"

Koto pronounced, "Ladies and gentlemen! The winner for this match is Kinoko!"

Tokiya insulted the large guy, "Weak. To be beaten by a girl..."

Even Fuuko seemed agitated, "Yeah! And I thought you were winning..."

Recca protested, "Guys, give him a break. See? He's unconscious."

They all turned as Koto announced, "The next fight: Recca vs. Moju."

"Well... My turn." The flamecaster cracked his knuckles and went up the steps. 

Fuuko shouted, "Don't you dare lose, Recca!"

He smiled, "Don't worry, I won't."

_Don't worry my ass... Damn! He's so fast! Unh._ He doubled over as he was hit by a punch. He slid towards the edge of the stage, but managed to stop just in time. As he heavily panted, he heard Yanagi scream, "Recca-kun!" After, there was Fuuko, "Recca, what are you doing? I thought you would win this match?" 

Recca turned, agitated, "I'M TRYING!"

A voice interrupted him, "Never turn your back when you're still fighting."

He turned and saw Moju flying towards him with a kick prepared. He smiled suddenly, "And someone said, 'There is no honor in attacking your opponent from behind. Nadare!"

Wide-eyed, Moju flew outside the ring, as fireballs hit him hard on the chest. Recca sighed with relief as the announcer proclaimed him the winner. He gave a 'V' sign and proceeded to go down, thinking, _Only one more to go..._

Koto excitedly proclaimed, "Audience, will this be the last fight?" The audience boos in disapproval. "Well... Our next fight will be between... Tokiya and Okii!"

Fuuko suddenly appeared behind the Hyoumon Ken Master and started massaging his shoulders, "Go, Mi-chan! I know you can do it!"

Tokiya 'hned' and then gave his cousin a reassuring look. Kurama returned it with a smile. He proceeded to go towards the stage. The redhead's attention was suddenly caught when Koganei told Recca, "If we win this right, we'll proceed to the semi-finals and then fight Urameshi's group?" 

Recca seemed to sober and then shrugged and teased, "Hai. Why? Are you scared?"

"Idiot! I'm not afraid of anything."

Kurama tried to collect his thoughts, _If they win this... They'll fight the Urameshi team? That means... Iya._

Meanwhile, the fight had already begun. Okii was very nimble and easily used his bone-like weapon called Tomurau. As he gave a barrage of strikes at Tokiya, he asked, "Do you know why my weapon is called 'Tomurau'? Eh, pretty boy?"

Tokiya easily evaded all attacks, sometimes by blocking using his ice sword, "I don't care, old man." 

Okii seemed a bit annoyed, but he quickly recovered, "But you must know. It's called that way, because it brings sorrow to loved ones. "Mourn" as they call it, like you will after I do this." He paused from attacking, and to Tokiya's horror, the bone-like weapon elongated, and its tip evolved into a sharp tip, going rapidly towards his cousin. "Shuuichi!"

Tokiya's teammates were shocked as well, but the flamemaster managed to utter, "Mado-"

But he didn't need to, because a shadow had appeared before the redhead, and as the tip of the Tomurau came in contact with it, it shattered into a thousand pieces. The group shouted, "Yomi!" 

Kurama looked up from his shocked state and saw his "master" looking down at him, and he was asked, "Are you okay?"

The redhead only nodded, and finally, after catching his breath, he managed to let out a _'thank you'_. The horned youkai nodded, then walked away. After all this, Tokiya, enraged, lifted his sword and called out, "Tsurara Hebi!"

Immediately, a snake made out of ice came out and started going out to Okii, and the latter, weaponless, took the raging snake head-on. Screaming, he was pushed out of the ring between the snake's mouth.

The announcer was shocked, and finally, when she managed to compose herself, she shakily announced, "And the winner for this round: Mikagami Tokiya. The Hokage team is moving on to the semi-finals!" 

Tokiya stormed down the stage and immediately went to his cousin's side, "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Tell me, and I'll kill that bastard Okii!" 

Kurama smiled slightly and let himself be embraced in Tokiya's arms, "I'm fine... I'm fine..."

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

_"Let me get this straight, Hanabishi. You want to use my cousin like some information booth?"_

_Recca sweatdropped at the comparison, "Well... NOT exactly. Just... you know. A few... tidbits. A little info could not harm anyone. We all know that Shuuichi is associated with that Yuusuke and the loud-mouthed Kuwabara..." _

_Tokiya frowned deeply, "I won't really agree to your plan, but I won't disagree to it either. I'll allow you to ask a few questions: he's probably tired, and that's that." _

That's why they were here, uncomfortably so, Shuuichi sitting on the sofa, cringing from everyone's stares, playing with the leaves of a potted plant situated on top of the table. They had remained that way for a few minutes now, no one knowing how to start. Recca scratched his head for ideas, watching how the redhead toyed with whatever plant it was on the table, deciding that it was only Tokiya who said the redhead was tired. In fact, he seemed so full of energy. Finally, Fuuko must have had enough, "Okay. I give up. I'll start this." 

They all turned to look at her. "See here, Shuuichi, I think you know we'll be fighting the Urameshi team next..."

Kurama nodded, let go of the plant, and he leaned on Tokiya. The latter put an arm in front of his cousin's chest to secure the younger, and to keep him from falling. This time, Doumon continued, "Let's cut the crap. Shuuichi, how do we defeat your friend?"

A bunch of fists found their way to the tomahawk guy's head. Recca decided to continue, "What he means is that... Um..."

Kagero sighed, and decided to speak for the group, "They want to know their techniques, so it will be... quite easy for them to device tactics against them. We all know how you're in close ties with them, but-" 

"Yuusuke..."

Everyone paused from looking at Kagero and turned towards the redhead. "He is very fast, and strong. His custom attack is the 'Rei-gun'. KUWABARA. He may be a bit slow and impulsive... But he makes up for those with his courage and determination. In most times, he devices plans easily and so out-of-the-blue. His choice of weapon, and his only weapon is the 'Rei-ken'. JIN. Well... You may have guessed that he's a youkai. And that he uses the wind as well, like Ms. Kirisawa. He's very agile too... RINKU. Still very young, Childish in most times when he fights, but it's good for deception. He's actually a very good fighter. He uses yoyos-" 

Doumon cackled with laughter, "Yoyos? Boy! He really must be a kid!" "Shut up, Doumon."

Kurama took a deep breath, "- he may seem not so tough, but take note that he has defeated Kuwabara in a match."

Doumon laughed even more. Recca joined in. The redhead didn't pay any attention as he continued, "Take note that Kuwabara was just starting his career in fighting then. He's improved much... SO much... Before I forget, Rinku is also a youkai. Then, there's Touya..."

Everyone waited expectantly for Shuuichi to continue. The latter looked up at Tokiya as he explained, "He's youkai. He may not look like much, but he's very strong. His choice of weapon is..."

They all came closer. Kurama never lost his eye contact with Tokiya, "Ice. He can make ICE SWORDS or ICICLES, and even an ice barrier..."

Tokiya nodded and to ease off worry from his cousin, brushed red locks away from the verdant eyes. Recca forced his mouth to close, "You mean he's so much like Tokiya? Damn! It's like Jin and Fuuko too!"

Koganei, who hadn't made so much noise yet, shifted loudly, causing the people to turn his way, "Did you ever see their sixth member? 'Coz I never did. Every time I see them fight, there are only five of them."

"You're right, Koganei-chan! I noticed that too," Yanagi stated.

Recca nodded thoughtfully and turned towards the redhead, "Oi, Shuu-kun. Do you have any idea who-"

He paused under Tokiya's stern look. The redhead had already fallen asleep.

"I don't think you can hide anymore, can you?"

Kurama didn't need to turn to know it was Yomi who approached him at this time of the night. He was looking at Gandara through the big glass window, when he managed to slip out of his and Tokiya's room without waking the latter up. Yomi went closer and even more when Kurama didn't seem to protest. He put his arms around the redhead, and the half-youko tensed up for a while, before fully relaxing. "Why are you up so late, Kurama?" 

"I wanted to think... About tomorrow. If... If somehow I get picked by the dice. I wonder... Will Tokiya get mad?" 

Yomi sighed quietly. For all he cares, the boy could be his lover already. "If he really cares for you, he wouldn't. If he were like Hiei, then-"

Kurama rapidly turned around, his palms against Yomi's chest and he almost shouted, "Don't you dare mention that name to me again!"

Yomi hid a smile, _That's good... Hate him._ The redhead rested his forehead on top of the backs of his hands as he spoke, "That's one of the things that's keeping me awake. I want to defeat HIM in the tournament. I want to make him PAY. I will make him suffer like I did."

The redhead was shaking now. Yomi held him tighter. "But I... I don't know if I trained enough, or if I will be emotionally stable when I see HIM again, FACE-TO-FACE..."

The horned youkai separated them and tilted the half-youko's chin up, "I'll help you. I told you... You could use your anger. You may not know it yet, but your full potential is locked up inside you." 

Clearly, Kurama was confused. "Close your eyes, redhead."

He did as told. "Create a picture of a world in your mind. That's it... see it in your mind. Feel in your heart..."

Kurama felt warmth spreading from him. "Open your eyes."

When he did, he saw a mini-world had formed around him, a luscious green, and flowers... Kurama could not believe it, "I made this? My lord? Yomi?"

"Hai. And you can also use this talent as a weapon. Think of Hiei."

The world he created seemed to change quickly, and soon, the flowers were gone, replaced by lifeless vines that crawled on the parched earth. There was no sound of birds, only screams of terror and suffering. "The power to create ad to destroy... They are both in you, Kurama. That's what I've been trying to unlock from inside you. You are very powerful. You can be what you want to be with just a thought. And that is why... You will have no problem in defeating that brat."

Kurama looked down as his own world dissipated slowly towards him, feeling very drained and as his knees buckled, the ruler of Makai caught him. The redhead suddenly smiled. There was a manic tinge to it.

Another day, another chapter ended.


	8. Part 8

Disclaimers: Fighting for the right to own them, but always losing…

Part 8 

"Okay... Are you guys ready?"

Tokiya only snorted as he waited for his cousin to come out. When he did, he seemed tired and like he lacked sleep. "Are you okay? Didn't you sleep well last night?"

Kurama looked up and softly smiled, "A bit. I had... a strange dream." _How did I get back to our room?_ His answer passed by him, his cousin, and Recca, who had asked if they were ready. Yomi only nodded in greeting, but sent a message to the kitsune, _Good luck fox._

They met the others at the front door of Yomi's palace. They each had a determined look on their faces. Soon, the crucial semi-finals would begin. They had better left the place.

"Wow! A new venue for the semi-finals? I hope the stadium's bigger. We'll certainly need something like that..."

Recca nodded in approval at what Fuuko said. But still, he could not shake out a nervous feeling. _Will we be able to defeat their team? Do they have a sixth member?_

"Watch where you're going, sea-monkey. You'll run over that wall."

Recca stopped in time before he COULD have run over the wall. As he turned to protest Tokiya's name-calling, he immediately shut up when he saw Tokiya lifting Shuuichi, who had started to doze off. Then, he heard Yanagi calling out their names, "Tokiya-kun! Recca-kun! The match starts in five minutes! Come on!"

Kaoru piped in, "Yeah, Recca-niichan. Or are you scared?"

"I'm not! Idiot!" He ran after the little member of the Hokage team.

Yuusuke smiled when he saw Touya, Jin and Rinku enter the waiting room. Before he could speak, however, Kuwabra had already bawled, "Oi! Kurama's not coming again?"

The three shook their heads. Touya spoke up, "He said he'll be at the Hokage's side. So he WILL be present in the tournament, just not with us for the moment. But he will fight when his time comes." 

Yuusuke thought for a while and sweatdropped when he remembered how lucky the redhead was for not getting picked in the role of the dice in their past fights. "Ah..." was the only thing Kuwabara could say. Then after a while, he added, "Then, we just have to win all our fights, ne? So that Kurama won't need to fight."

Rinku squealed, "But I want to see him fight. It's been long already... When we fight under Yomi, he's not there. We might as well not fight for Yomi. Kurama's the one who trained us, not that goat. Kurama should fight NOW!" 

Yuusuke sweatdropped, "And risk his cover? Remember that he's pretending to have no relations whatsoever to fights. Especially since Hiei left... He didn't really need to pretend... It's like..." 

Jin and Kuwabara cracked their knuckles and said at the same time, "I'll make that shrimp pay..."

Jin acted like he did a very grave mistake, "Eyuuch! I'm beginning to talk like Kuwabara! The horror... The horror..." 

Kuwabara was already agitated. Jin only stuck his tongue out, and whatever argument may have brewed stopped when their door opened, as the new announcer, Aida, introduced their group. The crowd went wild as they entered.

Recca grinned cockily as he saw the other group enter. He sweatdropped when he turned to survey his own team, and saw Fuuko and Doumon making faces at their opponents. 

Yuusuke and his teammates only looked for one person, and they found him sleeping in his cousin's arms. Rinku asked, not knowing, "Is that his lover? I'd love to do a test drive with him."

Jin smiled, "You'd have to wait in line. Me first."

_Hn. Not if I can help it..._ Touya looked determined too.

Kuwabara and Yuusuke exhanged looks and laughed out loud, "Hmph! Ahahaha!!! You thought they were lovers? HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

The three glared at them. Both gulped nervously and instantly, Kuwabara hid behind Yuusuke, who started waving his hands in front of him, in a gesture of truce, as he explained, "They're cousins." 

Touya spoke up, "Even though. He looks at us vehemently. I'd like to fight him."

Recca wondered why Yuusuke and Kuwabara started laughing. And it seemed he wasn't the only one. Fuuko, Doumon and Kaoru all exclaimed, "Are they laughing at us?" But then they saw Kuwabara going behind Yuusuke and decided that it was not really about them, rather, it was a personal joke.

Finally, Aida greeted everyone, "Good morning to all! Welcome to the start of the semi-finals! Our first fight will be between the Urameshi team-" The crowd went wild, "And the Hokage team-" the crowd booed.

Doumon and Fuuko waved fists at the audience for their 'lack of taste'. The announcer started to introduce the first players. "The dice is rolling my friends... There it goes.... Ah-hah! Voila! The first fight: Fuuko Kirisawa vs. Touya!"

Fuuko determinedly climbed up the stage. Doumon called out, "I'm rooting for you! Good luck Fuuko!" 

She gave a 'V' sign. Meanwhile, Touya also started climbing the stage, and managed to give one last look at the sleeping Kurama, before the announcer screamed, "Begin!"

Immediately, Fuuko jumped up and screamed, "Wind-"

But to her surprise, Touya blurred out of the way and when he reappeared, he had icicles on his palm and then blew on them. Fuuko did not react enough, and she was hit by a barrage of tiny ice particles. She stumbled. Recca and Doumon screamed, "Fuuko!"

The ice user smiled in approval, but to his shock, his opponent stood up painfully. He muttered, "Hm. So you're not that weak after all." He raised his hand and the stage was suddenly wrapped in an ice barrier. Aida managed to go out in time. The barrier was transparent, and they saw Touya wielding an ice-sword. He started attacking her. The blows he gave were all narrowly missed by Fuuko. He was having fun, but he remembered what Kurama taught him in the past, _You should never be too lax with your opponents, especially if you don't know their full potential, and yours. It would be advisable if you finish your fights immediately._

Fuuko looked up at his attacker, when a blow connected. Her blood dripped on the floor. She didn't fail to notice that the ice-guy had a distant look. _There's only one way..._ She took the second to the last Kaze no Kadama on her Fuujin, and then shouted, "Fuujin-chan!" 

In the sidelines, the Hokage team was already worried for the wind-user. On the other side, Rinku shouted, "Touya, pay attention!"

But it was too late. The little Fuujin-chan had already made towards the surprised Touya. On impulse, he made an ice shield and the God of Wind shattered it, and barely missed Touya, and it crashed on to the barrier of ice. It shattered to many shards. Touya only smiled, then commanded the shards to move to his will. They started going towards Fuuko and hit her mercilessly, bringing her out of the ring, and at the same time, the God of wind hit Touya from the back, seeming to want the match to end in a draw. Shocked, the ice user stumbled forward, then caught a glimpse of Kurama. _My training will go to waste if I lose..._ "I'LL WIN!"

The Fuujin-chan was wrapped in ice, until it fully disappeared. The audience was quiet. The announcer was also stuttering, then managed to say, "The match is over. Touya wins!" The crowd was in uproar.

Aida cleared her throat, embarrassed at how she had been left speechless, then announced, "The next fight: O! It's Tokiya Mikagami vs. Kazuma Kuwabara!"

Doumon ran towards where Fuuko was and lifted her battered body. As he reached their group, Fuuko managed to let out, "I'm sorry I lost..." Recca smiled at her and said, "That's okay. We'll win for you. Rest."

Yanagi immediately went to Fuuko and started healing their wounds. At the same time, Tokiya had woken up Shuuichi and then put him down. Kurama cutely yawned and blinked, then gave out a, "Good luck!"

Kuwabara was already on stage when Tokiya jumped up. Kuwabara waved at the redhead, and the half-youko only smiled. The announcer presided, "Second match... BEGIN!"

"REI-KEN!"

The carrot-top started attacking Tokiya. The latter barely broke out a sweat as he easily avoided the blows. _'Shuuichi was right. He IS slow.'_ He phased out as he jumped, his ice sword ready for his attack. To his surprise, the glowing sword elongated and curved round him, and he was pulled down. He looked disdainfully at his bleeding leg. As he stood up, he made his move, "Absolute Zero!" Something seemed to go towards Kuwabara. Being slow, he couldn't avoid it. He was turned into a block of ice. This time, it was Yuusuke who shouted, "Kuwabara!" 

Tokiya started to walk away. He proclaimed, "It's over. He can't get out from there." As he walked back, he saw his cousin's worried face. But then, he realized it was not only for Kuwabara. He heard a cracking noise. When he turned around, there was Kuwabara, panting like hell, and his Rei-Ken had turned different. Kuwabara put his sword up triumphantly and said, "This is my Dimensional Sword! Eh-"

"Mizu Hebi!"

Kuwabara was swept away from the ring by the water snake. Everyone sweatdropped. Even the floor seemed to sweatdrop. Aida raised up a hand, "Out of the ring! Tokiya wins!"

Tokiya went down towards his cousin. He could hear the one called Rinku insulting Kuwabara, "WoW! My Dimensional Sword! What a joker!"

Yanagi approached him, "Tokiya?"

He looked at his bleeding leg, "Don't worry. I'll fix it myself."

Aida had already announced the next fighters, "Saicho vs. Jin!"

The peaceful fighter climbed up the stage at the same time Jin did. The latter was humming a tune to himself. As soon as they met in the middle, their fight had begun. 

Saicho let go of his Shikagami. It rolled noisily down the stage, and he fell forward. The announcer started the count, "1... 2... ..... 9.... 10! He's down ladies and gentlemen! The winner is Jin!""

Yanagi already looked pale from healing Fuuko. When Recca protested her healing Saicho, she smiled and insisted, and soon, Saicho was awake. By now, Fuuko had also regained conciousness and after a brief rundown of the score, she steamed. They all turned their heads to the calling out of the next battlers, "Kaoru Koganei and Rinku. Oh my!"

The Adamantium blade wielder complained when he got to the stage, "What do you mean 'oh my'?"

Rinku agreed, "Yeah? Just because we're small doesn't mean our fight won't be interesting..."

And indeed, it was. Kaoru had already expended four forms. He threw his boomerang. Rinku expertly dodged, and unlike last time, watched out for the coming back of the device. He caught it using his yoyos and rode back, to give a kick at Kaoru. The latter staggered backwards. As Rinku landed, he brought out his big yoyo, and proceeded to throw it at the boy genius. Kaoru jumped up, got caught in the line, and he fell heavily on the floor. The string twisted around his body painfully. He was lying flat on his front, arms pinned under. Rinku laughed and started to pull Kaoru towards him. When they were about two meters away, Kaoru suddenly looked up and shouted, "Fifth form. An!" The projectile shot straight through Rinku's heart. The yoyo boy staggered backwards.

After the count of ten, Rinku had lost. As Kaoru painfully limped back, Kurama worried so much about Rinku. He wanted to go there so much. Touya had taken the tip of the arrow into his hand, and after thinking, decided it should stay there, until Kurama decided to come, or else, Rinku would bleed to death. _Ku... rama... Please come..._

The announcer once again proclaimed the next fighters. Kurama was already getting worried. At this rate, even if he were not called in this next fight, he would surely have to fight in the last. He heard Doumon crack his knuckles, "I wish I'm next..."

But Doumon's wish didn't come true. "The next fighters: Recca Hanabishi vs. Yuusuke Urameshi!" 

Yuusuke looked at Rinku and said, "Hang on. After this, Kurama has no choice but to fight. He'll come."

Recca walked towards the stage. As he and Yuusuke met, sparks flew. Yuusuke nodded to show he was ready. Recca followed suit. Aida blared out, "This is one of the deciding matches! Begin!"

After a few minutes of fighting, it was clear that Yuusuke was just fooling around. He had just kept on evading and once in a while, would deliver a blow to the flamecaster. Not that he wasn't hit yet. His shirt had already been burnt away when Recca popped out Nadare and Homura, and grazed him with Saiha. Recca was in a sorrier state. His shirt had all been ripped from just the punches, his pants ripped in many places from the kicks, his face clearly showed signs of being battered, like the bruise below his eye, and a swelling on the cheek that matched Yuusuke's. Now, the latter decided that he was sick of their fight already. He pointed his finger (not the dirty one...) at Recca and a blue light started to emerge. Recca remembered this scene from the Urameshi team's last fight, and immediately called out, "Madoka!" "REI-GUN!" 

The shot was deflected by the psychic shield created by the dragon. Yuusuke sniffed, "Eh?" Then he smiled, "I have a solution for that."

Recca still needed a breather. He had almost spent all his strength. He looked up as he saw Yuusuke coming closer, and he thought, _'No one can break this barrier...'_

Yuusuke suddenly said, "Rei-shotgun!" Instantly, a barrage of rei-gun's shot against the shield. At first, they dissipated, but then the blows became stronger, until a few managed to slip through. Recca looked through blurry vision as a huge one came straight for him. Kagero shouted, "RECCA!"

The blast hit the flamemaster square on the chest, and the psychic barrier disappeared, and his body went sailing towards the wall of the bleachers. He hit and smashed it, then fell limply on the ground. "He's out of the ring! Yuusuke wins!"

The crowd was in an uproar. Kurama turned to Tokiya, who was even quite shocked from the events. "Tokiya... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Doumon and Kaoru dragged Recca back. Yanagi worriedly healed him. As he grew better, he heard the redhead's apologies.

"I'm so sorry... For not telling you any sooner..."

Tokiya's brows furrowed. _What's this about? Not telling us about the true strength of his friends?_ Recca butted in, "Don't be Shuuichi. You helped us so much! It's just that I got so cocky..."

Kurama shook his head, "Iya. That's not what I mean. Tokiya... I hope you won't get mad."

"About what?"

"Remember in the garden, when I told you I had a secret but was not ready to tell you?" He spoke rapidly, as if trying to take a sting from the statement.

"Hai?"

The rehdead met Tokiya's eyes, "Now is the time to tell you..." He ran towards Yuusuke and the others before anyone could react.

When he reached the place, Rinku was already very pale, "What took you so long?" 

"Sorry, Rinku..."

"I'm sorry too... I couldn't help keep your fighting abilities... I lost..."

Kurama smiled and wiped the sweat-laiden forehead, "Don't worry about it. They would have known sooner or later anyway. I still have to fight for Yomi." He carefully broke the tip of the arrow, and Touya helped him pull it out. Kurama applied some oil on the wound, and Rinku cringed under the pain. The redhead bandaged him slowly. Aida had come back to the stage after a brief disappearance and apologized, "Sorry it took too long! We were deciding if the stage needed repairs."

Indeed, the stadium was in a sorry state, especially after Recca and Yuusuke's fight. "So here is the deciding match folks! If the Urameshi team wins, they advance to the finals; if not, a tie-breaking fight will occur. Here they are, the final players: Doumon Ishijima vs. Kurama!"

Doumon started up. _'So... they do have a sixth member. But where is he?"_

Kurama tied the bandage tightly, then gave Rinku something to let him go to sleep. Kurama told the rest, "I'll heal you later. Right now, I have to go."

Aida called out once more, "Yoo hooo! Kurama! Calling for you..."

Doumon smiled triumphantly, "Maybe he got scared of me and my great body! HAHAHAHA!"

The announcer stuck a tongue out at him, "He's here, idiot."

The Hokage team were shocked when Shuuichi Minamino went up on the stage.

"SHUUICHI?!!!!"

Kurama looked remorsefully at Tokiya. Even the Hyomon Ken Master could not believe it. The announcer shouted, "Okay! BEGIN!"

Doumon called out, "This is just a joke, right?"

Kurama shook his head. Doumon thought for a while, "They took you because they were short of a fighter. Yes! That's it! They're putting your life on the line? Don't worry! It won't hurt much!"

Kuwabara called out, "If I were you, you'd fight your best."

"Shut up ape! You don't even know a thing about fighting!"

Miraculously, Kuwabara shut up, deciding it was better for the tomahawk guy to be embarrassed that way. Doumon whipped out his other weapon and threw it at the side. "I guess I won't be needing that... I'll just use my Saturn's ring. Come on, Shuuichi, let's give them a show." Kurama took a fighting pose. Doumon attacked.

After a few missed blows, Recca called out, "Oi, Doumon! Don't you dare hurt Shuuichi, ok?"

Doumon was sweating profusely, "Hurt him? I can't even touch him!"

That grabbed Tokiya's attention. He looked towards his cousin and noticed the tight air around him, and those serious eyes... They were eyes of a fighter. He stepped forward, "Doumon, don't be reckless. Fight him with your best." 

Both Recca and Doumon turned his way and asked incredulously, "Are you crazy, Tokiya? You're really serious?"

Kurama nodded at Tokiya, knowing that he understood, "I suggest you do as he tells you to. I will not go easy on you, Ishijima-san."

He suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Doumon, and kicked him on the stomach. The big man doubled over in pain. Kurama appeared again in front of him, and as Doumon spit blood, he cursed, "Dammit! SO that's how you want to play it? Fine! It's not my fault if I break your bones!"

His Saturn's ring glowed as he drove a punch towards Kurama. The latter merely caught the hand and paused for a while as he said, "That's all? Doumon, this disappoints me..." The tomahawk guy was more than surprised when the redhead twisted his arm and threw him across the stage. Then, he reappeared beside him, lifted him up and threw him into the air, then jumped up and hit him in the back, sending him back down. The stage practically cracked upon impact. The announcer started counting, "10...."

The Hokage team were left speechless. Fuuko started towards the ring, "Doumon..."

"2... 1... 0! Doumon's down! The winner is Kurama! Ladies and gentlemen, our first entry for the finals: the Urameshi Team!"

Kurama carried Doumon towards the Hokage team, who watched him without saying anything. Shock was still coursing through them. As he laid Doumon down, he headed slowly towards his cousin, his head bent, not knowing what to expect. To be beaten up, to be slapped... _to be left again..._ "Tokiya..."

His eyes flew wide open when he was drawn into an embrace. "Tokiya...?"

"Baka! You thought I would get mad when I found out about this?" Kurama looked worriedly at his cousin and nodded. "Please give me some credit, Shuuichi. Or Kurama. Although I am quite disappointed that we lost and... that you didn't trust me, I'm not mad. I can never be if it's you."

Kurama turned his head when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, and saw Recca, and in the background, the rest of the Hokage team looking at him, "It was a great game... It wasn't just for us."

Things had turned out quite well. When they reached Yomi's territory after their fight, things were back to normal. The teasing, etc... And finally, _thank god!_ everyone discovered about Tokiya and Kurama's relationship over the dining table. After that, the rest of the members had gotten quite embarrassed, and soon, learned Kurama's life story as a youko, and now, as Shuuichi. They also found out that indeed, Kurama knew Yomi, and that they still had an upcoming fight in a few hours. It was the qualifying round to the finals. As they went strolling around the new stadium, Recca suddenly turned and asked Kurama why he gave out information about the Urameshi team, "Was it because you pitied us?"

Kurama shook his head and replied, "Iya... I had two obligations, and that was the Urameshi team, and with you. It was my duty to help both..."

"Ah..."

The group bumped into Yuusuke as they headed towards the stadium, and discovered that he, too, had another group. The Hokage team sweatdropped at how complicated things were for them, especially when they found out that Touya, Jin and Rinku was also fighting with Yomi, due to Kurama. As the redhead explained his worries over the upcoming semi-finals match, Yuusuke playfully patted his head, "Nothing's too hard for Yomi's heir, right?"

Kurama's head perked up, "Hm? What did you call me?"

"Yomi's heir. Everyone knows that you will be the next ruler of Gandara-"

Kurama suddenly walked faster, still holding on to Tokiya's hand slightly pulling, so the latter also got to his feet. As they walked, the redhead said softly as they passed Yuusuke, "Everyone's so assuming. Sumimasen, I have to go somewhere. Good luck with your fight, Yuusuke. "

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

"Our final entry, Ladies and Gentlemen to the Makai Bujutsakai II finals, is none other than Yomi's group! Here is the list of the finalists: First, Urameshi team. Second is Mukuro's team. Third, Enki and Yuusuke's Group, and lastly, Yomi's group! Congratu- What?" 

A young youkai approached Aida and whispered something. "Absolutely remarkable! Ladies and Gentlemen, Urameshi Team withdrew! There are three finalists left. It looks like it's going to be one of those kingdom wars again! Congratulations! And oh, a meeting for the finalists will be held in the jury's room in an hour. Be there, finalists!"

Yuusuke watched Kuwabara as they walked, "Are you sure you really wanted to withdrew, Kuwabara?" The carrot-top smiled at him and said, "Hai. I'll leave the three kingdoms to their bickering. Besides, it would just tire you guys out to fight for two teams... I'll beat Hiei up in another time."

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

"You mean a rumble?"

One of the jury nodded, "Yes. Ten members per group. Don't think it's an endless battle, there will be a time limit for each round, so you could rest. It's really the survival of the fittest!" 

Another member agreed, "Yes, and faster too!"

Enki protests, "But what about our bets?"

The head judge spoke up, "Here, it gets more interesting. Each now has something to gamble, which they'll lose to the one who defeated them. Don't worry, there'll be a lot of cameras to find out who." 

A low murmuring could be heard. The second head judge took out parchment paper and said, "You have to have me list here what you're betting. You cannot join the fight if you're not on the list. Take note, your bet cannot be your life. It would probably be lost during the fight anyway..."

A lot lined up and had their names written down, and beside that was written things like sword, diamonds, etc... Yomi, Mukuro and Yuusuke/Enki had bet pieces of land. Hiei finished his turn and had bet his teargem. In a few moments, it was Kurama's turn to have his bet written down. Hiei watched him, and could almost burn a hole in the redhead for his staring. "Kurama." 

Those who knew him turned to look at him, and soon, after he said what he bet, everyone WAS staring at him.

"I'm betting my freedom."


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: Lost the fight for YYH's ownership… ~_~; (we can dream right? ü) 

Message: Last chappie! (But there's still an epilogue ~_~;) Sorry, this was a hurried chapter. Too excited...

**Part 9**

"Kurama!"

The redhead winced, his body, shaking with disgust. He continued his walking, rapidly this time. The call rang out again, "KURAMA! FOX!"

The black figure stopped in front of him, and finally, he stopped, and faced the person who had called him. Hiei froze when he saw the expression on Kurama's face. It was a mixture of fear and hate. "What do you want?" The voice was cold, perfectly emotionless, but the flicker in his eyes gave him away. 

Hiei snorted, "Hn. You're stupid! What are you thinking betting your freedom? Do you have that much pride in yourself?" 

"There's nothing much in myself to begin with, am I right, Hiei? Move out of my way."

Not waiting for the shocked Koorime to move, the half-youko pushed his way through. Hiei snorted to cover his embarrassment, and watched the retreating back. Suddenly, he turned around, sword drawn. Li laughed, "Feisty little one..." 

"Yes. And that redhead too, ne, Koorime?" Shiji purposely tried to provoke Hiei.

Hiei bared his fangs, "Don't you dare-"

Li smirked and replied as Shiji started to move away, and he followed, "Dare what? Defeat him? Of, course... **We would.** You know how much he may be worth when sold into the Slave trade. Or maybe, we could... use him. Bye Koorime." 

Hiei wanted to go after them, but Li had waved a paper-like thing with inscriptions, and both disappeared. He cursed, "K'so! Kitsune no Baka!" 

Yuusuke was worriedly looking for Kurama. In his search, he bumped into Yomi, who looked down at him, smiling. Yuusuke scratched his head, "Have you seen-"

"Kurama? As a matter of fact, I'm looking for him myself. And he is right... there."

The two found the redhead sitting under a tree, the wind blowing his hair freely, his eyes closed, and his whole body was relaxed. Yuusuke started towards Kurama, smiling as he started to say, "There-" 

Suddenly, something snapped, and the tree and the breeze suddenly disappeared, and the youko opened his eyes, "Yuusuke."

The descendant of Raizen finally caught his voice and after deciding he would ask about what happened later, started to speak, "Oi... Um... Why your freedom? I mean, Kurama it's too much a risk!"

Kurama faced him, his eyes unreadable, "Am I THAT weak, Yuusuke? Don't you trust my capabilities?" He glanced at Yomi, who was still standing, watching the two.

Yuusuke regretted ever having asked that question. So he changed the topic, sort of, "What did Tokiya say about it?"

"They left Makai with Kuwabara yesterday. School starts today."

"Didn't he want to stay?"

"He tried... But I managed to convince him not to stay." 

Yuusuke couldn't help himself, "Is that why you're acting like this? Because no one is watching over you?" He wanted to bop himself, but he really couldn't help himself. He was worried for his friend. The redhead didn't reply. There was a moment of awkward silence, and it was broken by the rustle of movements by the blind youkai. Kurama looked at the horned ruler and finally spoke up, "Yuusuke, can you leave Yomi and I alone for a while? We need to talk." 

The black-haired youth could do nothing but comply. As he walked away, he heard Kurama's alto voice, asking, iya, it was like he was begging, "Am I really weak, Yomi?"

The sky started to loom over. The tournament would begin soon.

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

He was concentrating hard on Soun. It was not a piece of cake trying to jump from up surging grounds and to attack at the same time. He heaved a sigh when he saw an opening, and began to throw release his strings swiftly, but he lost his balance. The soil-controller suddenly appeared in front of him, laughing teasingly, "Poor child. You shouldn't have joined such a brutal game- Ack!"

Rinku smiled as he pulled on one cord that went through his opponent's body. Soun tried to cut the string, but when he moved, the more it cut him. Now it was the yoyo boy who laughed, "Poor old man. You shouldn't have-" A very beautiful voice stopped him. The boy's line suddenly went slack and released Soun. The song was so tantalizing... He was not aware anymore of his adversary, not even when a large chunk of rock went sailing towards him.

Soun was thankful for Natsumi's sister. _Finally, she's put to use..._ He commanded the mold to bash his young "playmate's" head, to finally proceed to other more... worthy opponents, so the large chunk of boulder sailed true. Before it reached the target, however, the earth-controller saw a flash of red, and his massive weapon was destroyed. He trembled when he met green points of light, which were narrowed. When they suddenly blurred out of sight, he was immediately cold, and was sailing out of the ring. As he opened his eyes to curse the entity, he noticed Chuu and Touya exchanging smiles before he finally landed. He was out of the game.

Meanwhile, Kurama turned to Rinku and shook him, "Snap out of it."

The smell of roses, plus that alto voice instantly woke the boy up. He sheepishly grinned and nodded before going after the siren who had victimized him a while ago.

Amidst the sea of fists and ki, Shigure sought out only one person. After trading a few blows with unknown faces, he finally reached his target. The half-youko was with the smallest member of their group, and when the latter moved away to go after someone, he quickly shifted and went to attack, even though the redhead's back was facing him. Not surprisingly though, he was caught in mid-strike, and was sent sprawling backwards, "Weren't you taught that charging from behind is dishonorable?" 

The stitched guy shrugged, "Not when the enemy is like you, it's not gonna apply."

They started. Shigure made good use of his weapon, swung it in arcs, and after myriad tries, he didn't manage to graze the redhead. _He's gone way faster..._ "Aren't you going to use a weapon? You'd be at a disadvantage." _But not with me..._

This time, it was Kurama who shrugged. Their fight resumed, "You are not surprised to see me alive?"

"With Mukuro's regenerating tanks, nothing is impossible." 

"But there had to be a will to live for one to be brought back again."

The two passed by Jin who winked. "I had a reason."

They both leapt into the air. Kurama saw an opening and caught the blue-clad guy on the ribs, sending him down, all the while thinking, _'What's he driving at?'_ Then, he followed to deliver the final blow, but what Shigure said made him freeze.

"You. You were my reason: My WILL to live."

Hiei was toying with Ten. A punch here, a kick, a fake swing of the sword... The koorime was actually enjoying himself, if not bored, with most of the youkai who had joined this final round. Although his first goal, was of course, Kurama. _What was that stupid fox thinking anyway, risking his freedom?_ All of a sudden, the little and fast member of Yuusuke's group disappeared, only to reappear in front of him, and Hiei started to become more serious in their battle. Just a little bit, anyway. 

The fire demon assessed his opponent during their exchange. Ten WAS very fast and agile, but the sword he carried slowed him down, and it was clear that it wasn't his choice of weapon. A dagger, maybe, but a sword was just too big for him. As they landed, Hiei turned to look at his teammate's progress. He cursed when he saw Tsuroza jump and started to descend at break-neck speed to end his rival, Kedo, but then Li suddenly got a talisman and invoked Lightning. The unprepared high jumper, was, of course, electrocuted and fell conveniently outside the ring. _Hn. Mukuro's lover sure is pathetic._

Hiei dodged another deadly blow. He sneered, "Give up. You're no match for me."

This enraged the young fighter and he lunged at the fire demon, extending himself beyond his limits. Hiei effortlessly brushed off every attack, and was content to leave everything that way until Ten tired of his senselessness, until he noticed whom Shigure was fighting with - _Kurama? Damn it! He's got a passion for that youko. I have to get there, fast._

With one, smooth motion, he unsheathed his katana, and Ten was out of the game. Decapitated.

Iraza began singing again. She directed her song towards the boy whose attention got nabbed a while ago.

Rinku stopped dead in his tracks. It was as if someone else was controlling his body. His mind was going blank, only the song was stuck to his head. He neared Suzuki, who was clashing with Kedo at the moment, "What is it, kid? I'm busy here-"

Without warning, he was bound up in yoyo strings, and out of balance, he started swinging down.

Kedo silently thanked Iraza and gave the cardmaster a kick.

"I'll win you in this tournament, Kurama."

The redhead's eyebrows furrowed a millimeter. A hand reached out to grab one of his feet and brought him down, to be levelled with his opponent. Shigure smiled triumphantly, "I'm glad you risked your freedom..."

Kurama perked his head up as he saw Suzuki in Rinku's strings, being kicked by Kedo, resulting to him and the yoyo boy to fall out of the ring, "Iya!"

Shigure was surprised when a blast of ki hit him, and that sent him flying out of the battle area. He smiled, "I'll come back for you. I promise."

Kurama ran towards Suzuki, but it was too late. He called out, "Jin, take care of Kedo." "Hai."

Kedo looked up and saw a flying youkai going towards him. _Shit! I haven't gotten enough energy yet! I'll-_

Before he knew it, a blast of wind knocked him off the arena. He was too tired to prevent himself from falling.

Natsumi was having the hell of her life. She was here, paralyzed, tortured slowly by Tenchi. She hoped that he would just throw her out of the ring. He was coming closer again, and as she braced herself, she smelled liquor. She opened one battered eye, to see Chuu attacking the offending guy. She silently sighed and felt her sister coming. With an affirmation, she was put gently out of the ring. Natsumi thanked the blonde appreciatively.

As she was drifting off to unconsciousness, she heard Iraza scream and felt her land on the soft grass a few meters away. _Oh well... It's better this way._ She crawled painfully towards her blood link and unconsciousness sprung in.

Kuroi started laughing triumphantly, _No more singing diva..._ Before he could fully celebrate, however, Shura began attacking him, "Oi! Stupid Boy! Do you think you can defeat me?"

Yomi's son smiled, "Just fight."

A few moments later, Kuroi's head flew off to the audience.

Yuusuke and Mukuro were fighting back-to-back. The boy joked, "First to finish?"

The deformed ruler agreed, "I'll see you to that?"

Yuusuke was having a hard time with Onaji. He couldn't push through because of the water barrier. As he landed, he nearly slipped on a drop. Onaji laughed, "Is that all? I can't believe that you are a ruler of the third of Makai!"

Yuusuke flared up. Then, and idea hit his head.

Mukuro was not doing so well, either. Her battle with Coco had started its second part, from the former Makai tournament. It seemed so hard to get an opening. _Damn..._ Finally, a break.

Two bodies, one of Onaji, the other, Coco's, flew out of the stage. Both Yuusuke and Mukuro looked at each other, "A tie, I suppose."

Yomi had suddenly become a multi-tasker. He was fighting not one, but THREE youkais! He spread his ki to feel for Kurama.

"You are powerful. I can make you even more. What I offer you is not a joke. Believe me, in no time, you will be a Quest-class demon."

Yomi smiled when he heard those words. _Kurama... Always the businessman..._

Taiyo seemed confused. Kurama smiled gently at him and gave him a light pat. He gestured at the timer. Only ten seconds to go. He told the young youkai, "I'll wait for your reply in the second round. Got to go!"

Taiyo watched as the redhead left, slightly fascinated.

The redhead went fast to aid his master. When he arrived, Yomi nodded at his presence. Nazoka had given up on attacking Yomi, only Li and Kagami were left. They could hear the announcer blaring, "5..."

Kagami took the opportunity to attack Yomi. 

"4..."

Nazoka cursed when he noticed Kurama moving in to save Yomi.

"3..."

Kagami hissed in shock when a redhead blocked his blow.

"2..."

Li acted, to hit the redhead. Nazoka ran towards the fight.

"1..."

Soon, Kagami's world went dark, and he went sailing towards Nazoka. They both fell out of the ring.

Li was about to punch the half-youko. Kurama turned, surprised. 

"0! Everybody, STOP!!!"

The punch was cut short a centimeter from Kurama's face. Li gazed at the green eyes, and the slightly parted lips (in surprise), and a thought inevitably escaped him, _Kirei..._

Li gave up his pose, and the two exchanged glances, before Kurama strode towards the six-eared youkai. Everyone else relaxed and looked around. After the first round, it was clear who had the advantage according to number: Yomi's group.

The screen flashed the names of those who qualified to the next round:

Mukuro || Hiei || Tenchi || Taiyo

Yuusuke || Enki || Shiji || Li

Yomi || Kurama || Shura || Chuu || Shiwa || Touya || Jin

The next round is to start soon.

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

Yuusuke could not help but curse, "Shit! We're definitely in a bad situation. Only four of us are left!" 

Enki tried to placate the half-human, "Yes, but we can take them on. Come on! Be positive!" 

Shiji looked at Li, and the latter whispered, "Yes. The redhead. There's something about him..." 

Shiji nodded, "We'll take him down."

Hiei was in the same sour state. What made it worse, was that he was not the only one, Mukuro was also pissed off, "Dammit! FOUR! Out of ten! What happened to our training?!"

Tenchi thought the situation funny and started to laugh. This only managed to agitate the Makai ruler more, "What's so funny? Stop laughing or I'll wring your neck!"

The one whose name meant 'God's revenge' suddenly became serious and looked over at Hiei, his forever-sworn enemy, then at Mukuro, "They were pathetic. We're not. And Hiei- I will take your head out there when I can." He started to go out into the arena. Hiei only 'hned'. He looked over at Taiyo.

The new recruit only looked down, still contemplating.

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

"FINALLY! The second round's going to start ladies and gentle youkai! Participants, please get up the arena!" 

First to climb up were Mukuro and her group(_Ladies' first_ rule), then, Yomi's, and finally, Yuusuke's. Not wasting any time, the new announcer, Mae, shouted, "BEGIN!!" 

The groups split up. Shiwa, Chuu, Jin and Touya, and even Yomi, lingered at the sidelines for a while, having no one to fight. Instead, they set their eyes on the ongoing fights, particularly, Kurama's fight. 

Yuusuke suddenly appeared in view, who was currently being attacked by Shura, and greeted them as they passed by, "Oi! Relax for a while, okay?" 

Shura was agitated. No matter how hard he tried to deliver a punch, his opponent always seemed to catch it. The young youkai gritted his teeth and growled out, "I promised I'll be stronger than you, and I will!" He did a gesture with his hands and brought out his secret weapon, a new move he had learned, "Fiery thunder!" 

Kurama glanced up from his fight with Shiji and thought, _'A big mistake, Shura. You shouldn't have showed your aces so soon...'_

Yuusuke smiled when he saw the cackling field of energy coming near. He had just wanted to see what Shura could really do before he would put the young one down, "REI-GUN!" 

The small shot split through the energy ball, and straight at Shura, and he went sailing out of the ring. 

The sideline guys suddenly jumped when Hiei started attacking Yomi. The latter seemed happy to finally have a challenge. He provoked the fire demon, "So, forbidden child. Talked to Kurama lately?" 

Hiei only gritted his teeth, and concentrated on his disparage of blows at the horned youkai. Yomi, of course, easily dodged them, and once-in-a-while, sent a few of his own. Hiei grew impatient and drew out his sword. 

Shiji took out an axe blade and threw it at the place where his target used to be. Smiling, he turned around and threw a bomb in thin air. It blew up, and a body fell. Kurama managed to land on his feet, and slightly winced at his new injuries. The master of weaponry laughed manically, saying, "It's regrettable that I have to damage you first..." 

This time, he got a katana. It looked similar to Hiei's, and Kurama, not failing to notice, only grew rage inside him. It spread out, like a monster, reaching towards his sword-wielding opponent. From where Kurama was, a new world formed, with sharp bones and skulls on the barren land. Shiji was swept by unseen forces, and he fell slowly, down... down towards the protruding bones. His scream called everyone's attention, and they were surprised to see a a different spot forming from around the half-youko, and then, it disappeared, taking with it the horrible graveyard of bones, and leaving behind, the battered body of Shiji. The redhead only didn't notice that Li was going to attack. Touya jumped in the way, calling the half-youko's attention. Touya noticed the regret in the verdant eyes, before he ended up outside the stage. 

Li snorted, "Too bad. He got in the way."

The others continued to fight, unshaken by the scene they just witnessed. But both Yomi and Hiei had lingered, and finally, Hiei went and attacked Li. Kurama growled slightly at Hiei's interference, then before he could do something again, someone else attacked him. Tenchi smiled, "Since Hiei's still busy, I'll play with you first!"

Tenchi drew in a deep breath and jumped up. Kurama warily stood below, trying to figure out what his opponent was trying to do. He easily side-stepped when Tenchi swooped down, and then around him, up again, and finally, beside him. 'God's revenge' laughed, "You've fallen under my trap! HAHAHAHA!!!" 

Before Kurama could do anything, his knees gave, and his hands immediately went to his neck, unable to breathe. Taiyo contemplated carefully, as he watched the scene. Tenchi laughed again, "You can't escape! You're mine-"

Taiyo decided. A card flipped past, and Kurama could breathe again, A kick, an Tenchi sailed out of the ring, cursing, "I'll get you for this, Taiyo! You traitor!" 

Kurama stood up and looked at Taiyo, HIS new recruit. They both smiled, vaguely hearing Li's hoarse scream near them.

Mukuro drove a kick into Enki's belly. The latter slid across the floor and almost bumped into Yomi. Suddenly, Mukuro saw how Taiyo helped Kurama, and excused herself, "Sorry, have to run. A case of a traitor."

Enki only shrugged and waited for Yomi to start their fight. The latter disappeared. So did Enki.

Taiyo walked slowly, back to the corner of the ring, where he had stayed. Suddenly, Mukuro appeared in front of him, and started attacking. The lady ruler reprimanded, "Why, Taiyo? Why'd you choose to betray our group?" 

Furious, she managed to knock her ex-recruit down. "If there's anything I hate, it's traitors!" She sent a kick that could cut through anything, and Taiyo, defenseless, lay frozen on the floor. His view was blocked when someone appeared in front of him, and blocked the move with his arm. It was Kurama. "I believe that one good turn deserves another."

Everything went dark, but Taiyo knew he was safe, at least. Mukuro hissed, "I should have known you were behind this. You have a great tongue."

Kurama bowed slightly, "Arigatou."

"But that won't keep me from attacking you."

The two started an exchange of blows, and Kurama purposefully steered them towards where Jin, Chuu and Shiwa were. He instructed them, "Go help Yomi." 

The three obeyed without question. A few moments later, Mukuro lay on the floor, unconscious.

Hiei was starting towards Kurama, but then, Yuusuke suddenly started attacking him. Yuusuke, without any hesitation, spoke up, "I hate you, Hiei. For what you did to Kurama. I'll make you pay!" The fire demon only growled.

It was a heated fight.

When the three arrived to where Yomi and Enki were, they could barely keep up. As Yomi avoided some attacks Enki sent, he asked them, "Is Kurama alright?" 

Jin explained, "He has more injuries than expected."

The six-eared ruler was worried, "Take care of Enki." He moved out to check on his... comrade.

Enki roared out a laughter, "I guess it's just us!. Hey, look, only ten more seconds to go!"

Their battle started. With the three of them, they gamely matched Enki's level. The announcer was already blaring out, "5... 4..." 

The three nodded at each other. The count was reaching 1. They tackled Enki out of the ring. The bell sounded.

Yomi started to carry Kurama, but Yuusuke and Hiei still wouldn't stop fighting. Mae panicked, "Oi! You two should stop! STOP! STOP!"

Neither of the two listened. They continued. Mae finally screamed, "Stop, or I'll disqualify you both!" 

That served to stop them. The announcer breathed a sigh of relief, "OKAY! WOW! ONLY FOUR ARE LEFT!"

The screen flashed out:

Hiei || Yuusuke || Kurama || Yomi

The story is about to end.

"Hiei."

The koorime turned around as the door to their waiting room opened, and saw Yuusuke entering. "Hn. Came here to tell me to keep off Kurama? Well, tough luck. I'm not letting that goat get him." 

Yuusuke refrained himself from attacking. He had a purpose, and he would accomplish it, "That's partially what I'm here for. I want to keep Kurama safe from Yomi." 

This time, Hiei faced him fully, "I thought you hated me." 

"Don't get me wrong. I will still bash your head for what you did to Kurama, but it'll have to wait. What's important now is to keep him safe from Yomi's reach." 

"What do you intend to do? That we both fight Yomi? You saw how much Kurama tries to protect his 'master'," Hiei thrust his sword through the table, "Why? Doesn't he know that Yomi's a friggin' maniac?" 

Yuusuke was half-amused, "I can't answer your questions. But my plan is that we team up. We'll be powerful-" 

"But against Yomi-" 

"Who said it's Yomi we're taking down?"

~ÀÀÀÀÀ~

When the Kurama and Yomi appeared in the venue, both Yuusuke and Hiei were already waiting. Kurama had changed his clothes, after having it tattered in the round a while ago, and there seemed to be a strange light in his eyes. Another announcer, Aki, came up and said, "Well! It seems that our finalists are ready! Listen: The jury said that this will be the final round. It will be 'fight until there is the champion.' Understood?"

They all nodded. Aki smiled, "Yoshi! Then what are you waiting for, climb up!"

The crowd went wild as they all entered the ring. The announcer moved out and said, "This is the crucial moment! Good luck and.... BEGIN!!!"

Yuusuke swallowed slowly. _Just one mistake and our plans are ruined..._ Hiei snorted half-heartedly beside him, thinking the same things. They exchanged glances, and in a flash, started their move. Aki announced, "Oh my! Urameshi and Hiei have disappeared! What will happen? Where will they appear?"

Yomi and Kurama stood impassively, and then, the redhead moved to be beside the ruler. Suddenly, both Hiei and Yuusuke appeared in front of him, ready to bring him down. Yomi whispered in his mind, Are you ready? 

The redhead nodded. Yuusuke was taken aback when Yomi suddenly appeared in front of him. His mind screamed, _They KNEW!_ He gave a panicked look at Hiei, but the latter didn't seem to notice, because he was busy dodging fast blows from the redhead. Yomi spoke up, "You shouldn't occupy your mind, descendant of Raizen, especially at this time." 

A blow slipped and Yuusuke slid across the ring. He noticed that Hiei was, too, and both ended up back-to-back. Yuusuke spoke up, "Switch?"

Hiei agreed, and they crossed paths. As they did, Yomi and Kurama mimicked - it seemed that they were bent on fighting the same people. _Shit! This is not going as planned..._ Yuusuke delivered a blow to Yomi. 

The horned youkai easily dodged, caught the arm and dug his knee into Yuusuke's stomach. The latter could barely breathe, and he staggered backwards. Yomi 'tsked', "I thought you were more than that. What's the matter?" 

Yuusuke spit out blood, "Heh. Don't be too cocky. We're just starting."

Raizen's descendant started his attacks.

"Kurama! Do you want Yomi to get you?"

The redhead ignored him. He took a seed from hair, "Fuuka Enbujin!"

Hiei put a hand up to protect himself, "Dammit, kitsune!" 

Kurama seemed enraged, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" 

The spot where Hiei used to be cracked, and a demon plant rose up and chased after the fire demon. "I HATE YOU HIEI!" 

Hiei called out his fire sword. He sliced the demon plant, and saw Kurama's enraged look, that glint in the eyes still there. "Do you hear me, Hiei? I HATE YOU!" 

Hiei paused. _What have I done?_

Yuusuke paused when he heard Kurama's outbreak. Another blow reached him. "I told you to focus on our fight, Urameshi. Stop filling your mind with things that don't concern you." 

The youth groggily stood up, '_He's right. If I keep up like this, I won't be able to save Kurama.'_

He pointed his finger, _I'll put my all..._ "REEEEIIIII-" 

_For you, Kurama._ "GUNNN!!!!"

Darkness overcame him, _For you..._

Hiei turned around and was alarmed when he saw Yuusuke falling to the floor, unconscious. The ball of energy he created launched itself at Yomi, and the latter held it between his two hands. It started pushing him out the ring. The horned youkai struggled, saying, "Iya! I'll win, like the last time. You can't take me with you, Yuusuke, I won't allow you!"

As Hiei turned his attention to Kurama, he was only mildly surprised to not see him there. Kurama appeared beside Yomi, and shouted, as he let out some ki, "HAAAA!!!"

The cackling 'Rei-gun' suddenly dissipated. Hiei went to his last resort, "Jaoh Ensatstu..."

_Kurama... I won't let that goat... get you! Even if... I have to kill you._

He aimed at the pair, "Korkuryuuha!!!!"

The roaring dragon went from his arm towards the stunned pair. _Kurama..._ "Kurama! Ai shiteru!" 

A flash of red, and the dragon suddenly dissipated. "This is my world, Hiei. You can't defeat me in my world. Here, I am happy. Here, there IS no HIEI."

The surroundings seemed to be vacuumed, and peeled away. Indeed, it was just an illusion created by Kurama. Now, Hiei could hear the audience screaming. _I didn't notice..._

The last thing he dizzily saw, after the effect of releasing the dragon took over, was Yomi and Kurama, going towards him...

Slowly, he went sailing out the ring, and when he landed, darkness overtook him. He thought he would not wake again. But even if he did, he would have wished he hadn't done that.

Hiei looked up through blurred eyes. The announcer was saying something like, "Now, the champion will be decided. An exciting fight, viewers! Both are from the Gandara's side!"

Hiei walked heavily, in a zigzag pattern, towards the ring. As he passed Yuusuke, the latter sat up painfully, hand on his dislocated shoulder bone. The fire demon dragged his large sword as he treaded the path towards the stage. _I failed... Kurama... His freedom..._

Yuusuke worriedly looked at his friend, forgetting his anger, "Hiei..." He turned to look at the last two fighters on the platform. He silently prayed, _Kamisama... Let Kurama win._

Kurama may have heard him, because he looked straight at Yuusuke's way. His eyes showed something scary... And when he nodded... Yuusuke knew this was not a good sign.

Pausing in midtrack, Hiei's head painfully perked up when he heard Kurama speak, "Iya. There is no need to fight."

Yomi smiled quietly. He knew what was going to happen. Hiei, meanwhile, was in denial, _No... He could not be thinking... not that..._

"I accept your proposal, Yomi. I admit defeat. I... I'm yours."

The crowd was in an uproar, and so was the announcer, "This is amazing, all of you! Yes, we heard it straight from Kurama's mouth! He gives himself to Yomi!"

Yuusuke made as if to stand, protesting, "Kurama!" He froze when his eyes met Hiei's shaking form.

Hiei dragged his sword forward. Slowly, he raised it high. Mukuro, from the sidelines, looked worriedly, as it came crashing down, and was buried on the soil. The clouds ominously packed closer, and it became dark, communing with the fire demon, as he gave one final cry: 

**_"IYA!!!!!"_**

* * *

Hehe... made Yuusuke and Hiei too weak... told ya. I was too excited to finish this chapter. ~_~;


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: *sigh* Will never own them…

Finally!

Epilogue 

Emerald orbs flew wide open. His vision blurry, he turned his head to look at the white ceiling of his room, to the curtains that blew softly with the wind. He was aware of all the scents around him, the grass and the dew clinging to it, the flowers and the butterflies hovering, and the smell of mingled sweat and blood, dipped in sweet musk, oddly mixed with a tang of pine, subtle and undominating. Inadvertedly, he turned his gaze to the tree outside, peeking through the shadows. Dawn seemed so peaceful, contrasting the clashing colors of the sky. He shifted - 

And met a pair of amber points. For a moment there was a hush, for a moment, there was communication, understanding. Hiei blinked once or twice before giving the usual snort and moved slightly to free himself of the satiny blankets and stood. Kurama only watched silently, then turned his gaze back to the tree.

"Hiei..."

The koorime stopped. He looked at the reclined redhead questioningly. "I- It's nothing, gomen."

"Hn."

As the fire demon started to move out again, the half-youko finally mustered up enough courage, "Hiei..." A pause. And cloths rustled as Kurama sat up.

"Will you still be here when the leaves fall off my tree?" Silence.

Hiei looked outside. Leaves were giving up their lush verdant color, to become something come of age, golden, red, yellow... signaling the coming of autumn. He moved towards the redhead and reached out to brush away some errant locks. Their eyes met once more. 

And though no words were uttered, no phrase or line, though no promises were made and given, Kurama knew the answer. The touch was enough and conveyed far more than words could.

_He will be here_

_Somehow..._

* * *

Confusing? It could end that way and you can use your imagination as to what really happened, or you can read its sequel: Fire From Heaven. Thanks for your patience! 


End file.
